Bem Me Quer
by Milena Leira
Summary: Regina Mills, o doce anjo do sexo e o açúcar do sexo emanava dela como a ressonância do som da alma de um violino. Tinha como posse o coração de Graham e Robin, mas qual destes ela desejaria ter por inteiro? Será Regina capaz de abandonar os sentimentos alheios para satisfazer os seus? Verá que o romance abrange assuntos como ciúmes, traição, amor e até um paciente em coma.
1. Chapter 1

Ondas sonoras provenientes das risadas de Regina e Graham se perdiam por meio daquelas quatro paredes, o motivo de tanto riso eram os tropeços do homem.

"Inferno!" - dizia Graham enquanto vestia seu jeans batido e descia apressadamente as escadas - "Regina, precisamos parar de fazer isso."

"Saia logo, Graham! Assim toda a cidade vai desconfiar."

A relação dos dois era baseada em encontro ás escuras, tudo muito sigiloso. Tão sigiloso que quase todos da cidade já sabiam, alguns apenas desconfiavam. Mas a verdadeira pergunta era: E quem não saberia algo sobre a prefeita?!

_Regina Mills._ Nome que dificilmente você esquecerá... Nome que faz jus a uma mulher de cabelos negros como as madrugadas daquela pequena cidade, uma mulher totalmente independente. Seus olhos esbanjavam poder e bem resolvimento pessoal. _Ah, e que mulher! _Seu corpo, com toda a certeza, fazia parte dos sonhos mais enlouquecidos de cada homem daquele recinto. Um corpo tão esbelto e com curvas tão bem delimitadas porém intocáveis. E absolutamente, Regina era uma mulher intocável.. a não ser por Graham.

Era óbvio que o xerife não sairia pela porta da frente, também não sentia nenhum desejo em pular a janela do segundo andar. Sendo assim, saiu da mansão pulando a janela da cozinha, logo no primeiro andar ao lado das escadas. Mas antes de ir embora, já do lado de fora da casa, deu um beijo rápido na bela mulher que se encontrava a sua frente com a cabeça para fora da janela.

* * *

><p>Storybrooke, Maine. Segunda-feira, 7h30. Granny's.<p>

Usando seus bionda castana pretos com um vestido vermelho colado que ia até a altura de seus joelhos e que deixava as curvas de seu corpo ainda mais tentadoras, estava Regina atravessando o restaurante. Avistou de longe uma cadeira vazia de frente para a bancada e sentou-se.

"O que vai querer hoje, prefeita?" - disse Granny, atendendo a mulher.

"O cappuccino de sempre, com canela."

"Canela? Pegou a mania da Ms. Swan, huh?"

"Parece que sim" - um leve sorriso formou-se em seu rosto mas logo desapareceu diante das lembranças. O nome daquela mulher não passava de um lembrete de que antes havia uma amizade que agora não existia mais.

A relação entre Emma Swan e Regina Mills, no momento, era apenas movida por rancor e ódio.

Num passado não muito distante elas foram muito próximas. Chegaram até a morar na mesma casa logo quando Emma foi para a cidade junto de seu filho, Henry, que considerava Regina como sua segunda mãe e isso apenas dificultava ainda mais as coisas.

* * *

><p>Flashback on:<p>

Era noite de chuva estrondosa, Emma nem Henry estavam na mansão. Ambos saíram da cidade para resolver os últimos assuntos da transcrição escolar do garoto e acertar o aluguel do antigo condomínio em que moravam. Já fazia alguns meses que estavam morando na casa da prefeita e Emma não achara uma casa barata e confortável para comprar desde que havia ingressado em Storybrooke.

Logo quando Emma foi para Maine já se envolveu com o xerife Graham.

Graham Humbert era um homem surpreendentemente tentador, seus lábios carnudos eram uma tentação ao pecado, seus cabelos cor de mel levemente ondulados e a barba. Nossa! Aquela barba! Aquela barba que ia diretamente de encontro com o bigode e deixava muitas mulheres perdidamente loucas. Aquela barba que era apenas de Emma Swan, assim como seu dono. Pelo menos até onde a loira sabia..

Regina estava completamente bêbada, assim como o xerife. Haviam bebido muitas garrafas de vinho e champanhe da adega de Regina, mas ambos estavam terrivelmente conscientes do que estavam fazendo. Seria a primeira vez deles… No início era só conversinha, afinal a prefeita "merecia saber o que acontecia na delegacia", certo? Graham chegava com uns xavecos para cima de Regina e a besta, no momento, não estava nem aí pensando em Emma, não mesmo. Não diante daquele homem vestido com aquela calça de couro preta. Meu Deus! Como aquela calça marcava as nádegas dele, redondinhas. Ah! E como a prefeita queria ser aquela calça, apertando-as.

Um passo para frente e assim Graham estava quase colado nela, não a beijou. Envolveu seus braços na cintura dela e a puxou, anulando qualquer centímetro de distância que poderia haver entre seus corpos. Ela era bonita.. Maravilhosa, para ser mais específico.

Ela suspirou. Ele suspirou.

Ele tentou roubar-lhe um beijo, mas ela virou o rosto, rindo. Ele tentou novamente mas ela abaixou um pouco, fazendo-o beijar-lhe na testa.

"Droga Regina!" - disse rindo - "Me deixe fazer isso."

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, ela virou-se, ficando de costas para o homem e tirando os braços dele envoltos em sua cintura. Caminhou até a adega e pegou mais um champagne.

"Só depois desse delicioso Joseph Perrier." - disse a mulher, mexendo a boca e fazendo bico, de maneira muito sensual.

"Esse é dos caros."

E assim se passou mais algumas horas de conversas e bebedeiras. Até que Graham se manifestou:

"Você ainda me deve aquele beijo"

"Do que está falando?"

Graham foi andando em sua direção, ela estava encostada na bancada, ele chegou tão perto e colocou suas mão sobre o rosto feminino à sua frente, acariciando-o com os dedos.

"Você sabe do que estou falando."

Colocou suas mãos sobre a nuca de Regina e a puxou num beijo profundo, suas línguas se envolvendo, pareciam estar travando uma batalha, a boca dela tinha gosto de cereja. Aquele ponto a boca dele já estava toda lambuzada do batom escuro que ela havia passado, mas isso não o incomodara, nem um pouco.

Terminado o beijo, eles afastaram um pouco os rostos mas continuaram com os corpos colados. Ele estava com uma camisa social branca, cuja Regina começou a abrir os botões, apenas três. Regina parou e ficou admirando o peito daquele homem, aquele peitoral de poucos pêlos, perfeitamente delineado.

"Está ficando quente aqui, não?" - continuou olhando, mexendo a íris como que analisando todo o local, maravilhada.

"Sim, talvez em seu quarto esteja menos abafado.." - ele disse, rindo - "Lá em cima tem ar condicionado, certo?"

"Aham, mas aqui também tem." - disse a prefeita, olhando para cima e apontando com os olhos o ar que ficava no teto do recinto aonde estavam.

"Tá quebrado."

"Na verdade não es.." - começou a falar mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, sentindo Graham a pegando no colo, beijando seu pescoço, subindo as escadas.

Subiu cada degrau com cuidado, com a mulher de pernas cruzadas envolvendo a cintura dele.

Chegando no quarto, ele a jogou na cama e arrancou ferozmente a camisa social que estava usando, subindo em cima do corpo da prefeita logo depois. Beijou cada parte do piedoso corpo de Regina, desde o rosto até as coxas. Foi descendo com os lábios percorrendo todo um caminho, lambendo, beijando. Chegando na altura da coxa, começou a arrancar o vestido branco que ela usava, subindo-o e percorrendo com as mãos segurando firme na pele dela. Quando o vestido chegou na altura da cabeça Regina terminou de tira-lo, jogando-o no chão, sem piedade.

Vestia uma lingerie de renda preta com detalhes pratas.

Sério, Regina? Ele tinha a total certeza de que não aguentaria, um minuto sequer, transando com ela. O corpo dela era tão 'suculoso', grosseiramente falando, que ele gozaria antes mesmo de penetrá-la.

E assim foi.

Se beijaram novamente, ela sentia um calor na região do quadrante inferior. O gosto de cereja da boca de Regina ainda não se desgastara, ele acariciava o seio dela com uma mão e com a outra puxou as calças dele, tirando-a, sem quebrar o beijo, e ela gemeu em aprovação. O clima estava ficando cada vez mais quente. Ele, só de cueca e ela, com a lingerie que a deixava ainda mais sexy, se é que era possível. Ele percorria todo o corpo da moça com sua boca, abocanhando um dos seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã da lingerie, lambendo, chupando. As mãos dela estavam na cabeça dele, os dedos entrelaçados nos fios enrolados do cabelo cor de mel, ela virou-se, ficando em cima dele, sentada. Ela o puxou para um beijo, forte e caloroso. Depois deitou em seu peito, fazendo desenhos imaginários com os dedos, acariciando o peitoral dele. Olha só o abdômen desse homem, Regina! Tão sarado..

Tão..

"Emma?!" - Graham se assustou, sua feição era de quem havia visto um fantasma.

Regina virou o rosto em direção a porta, não conseguiu ver nada além de um vulto dos cabelos loiros da mulher, que estava saindo. Ela se desvencilhou de Graham, rapidamente pegou um roupão preto de cetim que estava em cima de uma poltrona qualquer e foi vestindo apressadamente, correndo na intenção de alcançar a amiga.

"Regina, volta aqui!" - disse ele, ainda deitado e dando de ombros, com cara de despreocupado.

"Já volto Graham, inferno!"

"Deixa ela." - ele sentou-se na cama, pegando Regina pelo antebraço.

"Vou consertar a bagunça que você fez." - soltou-se do homem e foi em direção às escadas.

Desceu cada degrau, apressadamente, avistando Emma abrindo a porta com raiva.

"Emma, espera!" - gritou, ainda faltando cinco degraus e a distância da sala para alcança-la.

"Agora não, Mills."

"Mills? C'mon Emma, você nunca me chamou assim.." - disse, com cara de piedade.

Não obteve resposta e se prontificou de quebrar o silêncio.

"Não pode ter raiva de mim a vida toda. Foi ele quem começou, eu juro."

"Ah claro Regina!" - disse revirando os olhos e voltando-se de frente para Regina - "E enquanto ele estava com a língua em sua boca, você ainda era a vítima, né? Olha, se for caso de estupro sabe que vai ter que reclamar com o xerife, não? Que por sinal, é ele."

"Emma me desculpe, eu ao menos estava sóbria."

"E agora está sóbria demais a ponto de se desculpar?!"

"Eu achava que voltaria só amanhã.." - declarou Regina, baixando o olhar.

"Imagine se tivesse.. Ia ficar fazendo papel de trouxa, não teria descoberto vocês."

"Emma.." - ela não tinha mais palavras para usar, e se tinha uma coisa que Regina era realmente boa era tentando convencer as pessoas, bastava uma frase para todos estarem na palma de suas mãos. Mas naquele momento não havia nada que ela dissesse para agravar a situação, ela estava errada e sabia. Completamente errada.

"Por favor Regina, se situe. Volte para cama e termine o que estava fazendo. Obrigada pela estadia e passar bem! Eu e meu filho vamos achar uma casa para morar." - virou-se, indo em direção a porta e batendo-a com força assim que saiu.

Henry tinha ficado na casa dos avós, que moravam na cidade de onde eles vieram. Ainda bem.

'Onde será que Henry está?' Regina pensou, subindo as escadas com a cara péssima. Confesso que Regina estava mais preocupada com Henry do que com Swan. Chegando no último degrau, olhou para a porta de seu quarto, a luz estava acesa. Não deu mais nenhum passo, ficou apenas observando a porta e a luz que saia fazendo sombra na parede, estava com nojo de si mesma e de Graham.

Poucos minutos depois, o homem apareceu, encostando na batente da porta. Estava com a cueca branca, o peito descoberto.

Nojo? Sério que havia pensado isso? De jeito nenhum.

E se atirou em Graham, beijando-o de forma enlouquecedora e ironicamente obedecendo às ordens de Emma: "Volte para cama e termine o que estava fazendo."

Flashback off.

* * *

><p>Depois de tomar seu cappuccino, a mulher virou-se caminhando em direção à porta. Tinha reunião de noite e as coisas não se organizariam sozinhas, certo? Ela e a secretária iriam arrumar o salão principal da prefeitura.<p>

"Bom dia, Aurora." - disse Regina, anunciando presença assim que entrou no recinto, embora Aurora já a tivesse notado simplesmente pelo cheiro floral do chanel N°5, perfume o qual a prefeita usava com frequência e pelo eco proveniente do ranger dos saltos no piso de porcelana refinado.

"Bom dia! Regina, está quase tudo pronto. Não tem com o que se preocupar, eu fiquei aqui ontem no final da tarde e adiantei o serviço."

A secretária era uma jovem bonita, cabelos ruivos e olhos claros. Regina simpatizava com ela e não seria para menos, já que a jovem a ajudava muito.

"Pelo visto terei que te pagar hora extra." - disse Regina, num sorriso encantador.

"Não será necessário, Sra. Mills."

"Bem, e o que teremos para hoje?"

Aurora escutava a chefe enquanto ia arrumando as coisas, com pressa.

"Teremos.. Ah droga, esqueci de pegar o relatório! E os papéis das verbas, convênios.." - O rosto da moça aparentava desespero, ela estava absurdamente preocupada em organizar tudo sozinha enquanto Regina não demonstrava tal preocupação. - "E ah, virá na reunião os.. Caramba! Onde será que deixei esse maldito relatório?"

"Aurora se acalme, você está me deixando nervosa." - disse interrompendo-a.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso e deu uma pequena risada, ela estava pirando diante de tanto trabalho. Precisava de férias.

"Me desculpe, Regina." - riu baixo, novamente - "Enfim, na reunião todos os moradores foram convidados com exceção dos novos que foram convocados."

"Moradores novos, é?! Ouvi dizer o nome de alguns mas receio que não lhes fui apresentada ainda.. São muitos?"

"Não.. não os conheceu, por isso mesmo que foram convocados. E não, são apenas quatro pessoas: uma família de três e uma outra moradora que veio sozinha para cá."

"Espero não ter problemas com eles como tive com Emma Swan." - disse a prefeita, em tom de brincadeira.

A secretária riu. Ela sabia que as duas se odiavam mas, assim como todos na cidade, não sabia o porquê de tal ódio. Desconfiavam do relacionamento de Regina e Graham, como já havia relatado, e alguns imaginavam que seria por este motivo mas nada era confirmado, ainda.

"Creio que não, Sra." - estendeu as mãos mostrando o relatório que havia achado. - "Eles não demonstraram ser problema."

"Bom assim, tenho cuidado por anos dessa cidade como se fosse membro da família. Se alguém entrar aqui demonstrando ser perigo é melhor que nem dê as caras.. Não vou arriscar um aumento na taxa de criminalidade."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina já se acostumara em falar em público, afinal para ser prefeita era necessário tal costume. As cadeiras do salão principal, que ficavam viradas de frente para o palco, estavam quase todas ocupadas. Regina estava atrás das cortinas junto de alguns acionistas e de Aurora, esta que relia alguns papéis.

O palco era praticamente vazio, nele só se localizavam um balcão com o símbolo de Storybrooke marcado na madeira de pinho escura, um microfone apoiado em tal balcão e algumas poucas cadeiras mais para trás.

"Será que já posso ir?" - perguntou Regina, dirigindo a palavra à Aurora, que continuava distraída com os papéis.

Não obteve resposta.

"Aurora?" - Regina insistiu, vendo os moradores sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras, ela vigiava-os através de uma fresta das cortinas vinho escuro.

"Ah, me desculpe.." - Aurora levantou o rosto, deixando os papéis de lado e focando sua íris nos olhos da prefeita. - "Deixe-me ver" - no mesmo instante inclinou-se para perto da morena na intenção de também espiar pela cortina também.

"O que acha? Faltam muitos?"

"Não, Regina. Mas acho bom esperar mais um pouco.. Não estou achando o morador novo, nem sua família."

"Morador novo? Ué, mas ele não foi convocado? Teria que estar aqui o mais cedo possível.."

"Sim, eu sei. Mas pegue leve com eles, parecem ser pessoas decentes." - disse, num sorriso.

Regina era uma prefeita levemente autoritária. Cuidava da cidade com tal perfeccionismo que às vezes sufocava os moradores diante de tantas exigências. Mas eles a adoravam no cargo, a cidade era calma e não havia motivo para reclamações.

"Ah, ali está ele.. Chegou!" - disse a secretária, apontando.

Regina seguia com os olhos na direção em que a secretária apontava, o cara era bonito. Vestia uma camisa social vinho e uma calça jeans preta, estava ao lado da esposa e de seu filho pequeno que devia ter lá pelos seus quatro anos de idade. A prefeita voltou os olhos para ele novamente, observando cada movimento deste.

"Qual o nome? - Regina virou-se para Aurora, com o rosto sem expressão. - "O nome dele."

"Robin, se não me engano... Por quê?"

"Por nada." - Regina desviou do assunto - "Bem, acho que já posso subir, então."

"Sim."

Abrindo um canto da cortina, o suficiente para poder passar, lá estava Regina Mills caminhando em direção ao balcão. Parecia nervosa, só não sabia o porquê.

"Senhoras, senhores..."

Todos os olhos viraram-se para o palco, mais precisamente para a prefeita. Aurora estava sentada em uma das cadeiras logo atrás do balcão, ao lado dos acionistas que também já haviam se sentado.

"Abordarei vários assuntos nessa reunião, já que estamos em um novo mandato.. Gostaria de agradecer as lideranças políticas que integraram na nossa campanha.." - e assim Regina iniciou seu discurso.

Robin ficara atento à prefeita, mas não ao que ela dizia. Ele entendia de política, inclusive trabalhava na área de Direito, mas não estava nem um pouco concentrado naquele discurso. Não diante da beleza da mulher que o proferia.

Em compensação Marian, sua esposa, que estava com uma das mãos apoiada na coxa de Robin e com o filho deles no colo, prestava bastante atenção em cada palavra que saía dos lábios de Regina Mills.

_"__Ao poder legislativo, manteremos uma conduta harmônica e democrática..__"_ - continuava ela.

"O que está achando dela, querido?" - perguntou Marian, acariciando a região do joelho dele.

"É.. Ela parece ser ótima."

"Parece ser ótima? Nossa, me admira você não fazer aquelas análises extensas que está acostumado a fazer.. Ou gostou muito dela ou não prestou atenção no que ela disse."

_Ou talvez as duas opções._ - pensou Robin. Regina era uma mulher maravilhosamente encantadora, sua postura naquele palco deixava a imagem de uma mulher autoritária e independente logo na primeira impressão. Até a forma como ela posicionava seus pés naqueles Carmen Steffens caros já dizia muito sobre ela. _A mulher era tão óbvia assim? _Independentemente disso, ele havia se encantado e com certeza, ia querer conhecê-la melhor.

* * *

><p>Terminada a reunião, todos estavam indo embora para suas respectivas casas. Com exceção dos quatro moradores novos.<p>

Regina descia a pequena escada que ia do palco até a lateral da sala, para aonde ficavam as cadeiras do público, onde a pouco tempo estava tudo lotado. Os cabelos negros tampavam seu rosto, ela olhava para baixo, atentamente, prestando atenção nos degraus pelos quais passava. E quanto à Robin, ele olhava para frente, atentamente, prestando atenção nela.

A prefeita caminhou em direção a um homem muito, muito bonito. Ele a puxou fortemente pela cintura e a deu um beijo rápido na testa.

"Vou falar com os moradores novos agora.. Hoje à noite, lá em casa?"

"Contarei os minutos até dar 20h, mal posso esperar." - disse Graham, num sorriso malicioso.

"Ok, espertinho." - declarou a prefeita, fazendo uma careta, de forma fofa.

Regina virou-se de costas e começou a andar em direção a uma moça, deixando ali um Graham admirado. Ela andava de forma tão sutil, rebolava sem ao menos perceber.

"Olá! Regina, prazer. Você é a..?"

"Ruby e o prazer é todo meu." - disse a jovem, num sorriso ingênuo.

Regina a fitou de cima para baixo, a garota era jovem e usava roupas um tanto indiscretas. Estava com um shorts jeans tão curto que, se não fosse pela camisa xadrez amarrada na cintura, Regina podia jurar que daria para ver a polpa de sua bunda.

"Bem, seja bem vinda à Storybrooke! Vai morar aonde?"

"Dois quarteirões daqui."

"Sozinha, imagino."

Ruby balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

Regina deu uma última olhadela pela garota, novamente a encarando de cima para baixo. Suspirou e vendo que não teria nada mais do que se tratar com a garota, disse:

"Ok, me desculpe dizer mas tenho que ir.. Tenho mais uma família para conversar e já estou exausta."

A garota riu e logo depois se despediu. Virando-se e caminhando em direção a porta que dava de frente para a rua, atravessando por todo aquele extenso salão.

Robin estava sentado, esperando. Marian tinha ido para um outro canto da sala, onde havia um bebedouro, perto de uns guardas. Ela estava morrendo de sede, Roland também.

"Olá, mocinho!" - disse Regina, dirigindo a palavra à Roland - "Qual seu nome, hein?"

A criança estava no colo do pai e quando Regina falou com ele, sua reação foi encolher-se ainda mais, apertando-se contra o peito do pai, escondendo seu rosto com aquelas mãos minúsculas.

"Não tenha vergonha.. Deixo você subir no palco se conversar comigo." - disse Regina, tentando cativá-lo.

"Vamos, filho! A moça está falando com você." - Robin olhava atentamente para Regina, ela era ainda mais bonita de perto.

"Você promete?" - Roland finalmente se manifestou, parecia animado em saber que ia subir no palco.

"Sim, se não fizer bagunça." - prometeu Regina, olhando fixamente para o menino que já balançava o rosto, concordando.

"E meu nome é Roland." - e o menino sorriu, deixando as covinhas ainda mais evidentes em suas bochechas.

"Que nome mais lindo, Roland! O meu é Regina."

"Nome bonito também."

A morena riu estendendo as mãos para Robin logo em seguida, cumprimentando-o.

"Regina Mills."

"Robin de Locksley, a seu dispor."

Regina avistou Marian caminhando até sua direção com um copo de água em sua mão, o qual deu para Roland.

"Sua esposa?" - perguntou para Robin. Ele parecia tão distraído olhando para a mulher a sua frente que nem deu atenção a sua pergunta.

"Em carne e osso! E você.. A prefeita, certo?" - perguntou Marian, caminhando em direção a ela, chegando perto o suficiente para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, cumprimentando.

"Sim, é o que parece" - e novamente deu uma risada ingênua, que durou pouco. - "A estadia é permanente?"

"Aham" - respondeu Marian.

Robin continuava com a mesma cara de tonto que estava desde que Regina chegara. Ela era tão gostosa que ele nem podia imaginar._ Porra! Aquilo não ia prestar.. _Não mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

Seu _Ford Focus_ foi estacionado com agilidade no meio-fio. Regina Mills posicionou com firmesa seus _Carmen Steffens _sobre o asfalto. Antes que pudesse entrar na mansão, já tirou com rapidez seus sapatos e abriu a porta, segurando-os com apenas uma mão, e antes mesmo que pudesse recuperar fôlego proveniente da correria que fora desde o caminho da prefeitura até sua casa, subiu em disparada para o chuveiro. Não havia tempo para preparar um banho de espuma em sua banheira de mármore, que a propósito era um dos seus únicos momentos de descanso do dia e por essa razão ela almejava tanto aquela banheira. Desconsiderando as sensações boas que o aroma daquela loção de rosas a proporcionava.

Terminado o banho, a morena olhou para o relógio digital que marcava serem 7:36pm e começou a calcular o tempo que teria para maquiagem, escolher a roupa que usaria e decidir o que iriam comer. Ela não teria escolha se não optar pelo_ delivery _já que não havia mais tempo de ela mesma preparar o tão cobiçado jantar.

"Nossa, essa conversa com a família de Locksley demorou muito.. O graham disse 8pm, certo?" - pensou consigo mesma.

Andou em direção ao armário, abriu as portar e deu uma olhada em suas vestes, de forma geral. Passou os dedos por cada peça, analisando-as. Quando chegou na terceira porta do guarda-roupa, deu uma atenção especial à esta: era a parte onde ela guardava seus vestidos. Ah e como aquela mulher adorava um _Miss Sixty _passado com capricho, sem nenhum amarrotado e com o cheiro de seu chanel N° 5 ou do amaciante que usara.

Por fim Mills escolheu um vestido bege cujo comprimento ficava a dois palmos de seu joelho.

Escolhera também um Jimmy Choo's azul marinho com o salto bem fino. Sua maquiagem era simples afinal ela não sairia da sala de jantar.. A não ser que fossem para o quarto. _"Regina, sua safada!" _- pensou, repreendendo-se num riso malicioso.

Ela passava seus dedos por cada caixa de cílios postiços que possuía mas decidiu passar rímel, apenas. Ela sabia que fazia o tipo de Graham e que não era preciso muito para encantá-lo.

"Finalmente pronta!" - admirava-se, de frente para um espelho oval de seu quarto.

Uma pena que seus devaneios tenham sido interrompidos com o som da campainha, o que fez com que a prefeita desviasse os olhos do espelho e caminhasse calmamente até a porta.

Era ele.

Ele havia chegado.

* * *

><p>"Você está linda!" - disse, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido.<p>

Logo quando Regina abriu a porta, Graham já foi entrando sem ao menos pedir licença. Como se a casa fosse dele, todo confortável.

"Chegou bem animadinho, é?"

Ele vestia uma camisa social branca, a calça de um jeans bem claro e batido, também usava uma alpargata bege. Impecável. Ela havia se acostumado com o esquema de tons claros preferido por Graham Humbert.

"Estava te esperando para decidirmos o que vamos comer.." - disse, indo em direção a sala onde ficava a copa.

"Quer dizer então que hoje não provarei dos dotes culinários de Regina Mills?" - ele a segurou pela cintura, empurrando-a lentamente contra uma parede.

"Lamento dizer mas a conversa com a família de Locksley atrapalhou um pouco meus planos para esta noite."

"É, eu vi. Eu ainda estava lá quando colocou o garoto no palco."

"Sim, ele é uma graç.."

"O cara ficava encarando suas pernas." - afirmou Graham, interrompendo-a.

"Quem? O Robin? Ele é casado, muito bem casado por sinal." - deu um sorriso ingênuo enquanto olhava atentamente para o rosto de Graham - "Apesar de eu ter auto-confiança o suficiente no poder sedutor de minhas pernas. Quer dizer, quem não gostaria de vê-las?" - brincou.

"Ah! Nesse aspecto concordamos." - Ele puxou lentamente seu vestido, acariciando as coxas dela.

"Bem, então vamos pedir pizza?" - disse a morena, interrompendo os pensamentos maliciosos de Graham. Ela sabia que se começassem com as carícias e sorrisos com segundas intenções, não iam jantar.

* * *

><p>Por fim a pizza chegou e a conversa deles se baseava em assuntos da delegacia e da prefeitura. Eles sentavam um de frente para o outro e Graham, vez por outra, olhava profundamente para os olhos da mulher a sua frente. Ele gostava de admira-la, era como se fosse um lembrete do quanto ela era bonita, e do quanto eles estavam se envolvendo sem compromisso. O que ele queria, e muito, mas não aparentava.<p>

"E o festival?" - perguntou ele, pouco antes de dar outra garfada na pizza cheia de catupiry.

"Como?"

"O festival.. O dia do minerador. Você esqueceu? É a prefeita."

"Não querido, é claro que não esqueci." - e ela não estava mentindo, apenas estava distraída por algum motivo decorrente daquele dia corrido. - "Eu não estou preparando nada até porque eu utilizarei dos mesmos serviços do ano passado e esse ano não teremos novidades no festival. Desculpe."

"Ah sim!" - ele terminou de mastigar, percebeu que ela olhava fixamente para sua barba e consequentemente para seus lábios. - "Mas tenho certeza de que ninguém vai reclamar, eles adoram o dia do minerador."

"Com exceção das freiras." - brincou Regina.

"Ah, também.. Se preocupam tanto com esse aluguel do Mrs. Gold, ficam que nem doidas atrás dessas velas."

"Eu não as culpo. Se eu não fosse a prefeita, também teria muito medo de Gold."

"Mas.. E aí? Vai convidar os moradores novos?"

"Ah com certeza, todos são convidados assim como todo ano. Sem exceções."

"É um festival público.." - Graham fazia a observação - "Todos podem ir.. Está certo." - ele forçava o maxilar e isso demonstrava claramente uma irritação em relação ao assunto. Parece que alguém não gostou nada de descobrir que cobiçam as pernas de sua.. _namorada? Certo Graham, vamos ser claros. Ela não é nada sua, vocês apenas tem um caso._


	4. Chapter 4

"Você está com ciúmes, xerife Graham?"

"Não. Para, que isso.."

"Não me convenceu.." - dizia Regina, com uma cara levada.

Graham rapidamente levantou-se da mesa. Já tinha terminado de comer, assim como ela. Aquela cara de safada dela tinha o deixado louco. Ele agarrou-a fortemente pela cintura e num impulso, a levantou. A prefeita abraçou-o com as pernas, envolvendo o quadril daquele homem. Suas unhas pintadas de preto se enfiaram firmemente na pele macia dele. Humbert a levou ainda em seu colo até a pia, onde a sentou e se encaixou entre suas pernas.

Ele acariciava as coxas da prefeita enquanto a beijava de forma intensa. Ela segurava agressivamente os cabelos de Graham, embaraçando seus cachos cor de mel.

"Você.." - começou a falar mas ele mesmo se interrompeu, dando um beijo rápido na boca dela. - "acha mesmo.." - dessa vez, os lábios do moreno desceram em direção ao pescoço da moça. - "que eu gostei de ver.." - ele intensificou os beijos, continuou acariciando as coxas dela, apertando-as com agressividade e foi descendo com os lábios, chegando até seu colo, na região perto dos seios realçados devido a gola V do vestido. - "um desconhecido safado olhando para suas pernas?"

As respostas dela em relação aos estímulos que Graham a proporcionava eram apenas gemidos. Gemidos baixos, gemidos que se estendiam desde palavras indecifráveis até a pronunciação do nome de seu parceiro. "Graham..". A forma como a voz sensual dela clamava por ele era o que o deixava mais excitado. Ele adorava cada detalhe daquela mulher.

"Não precisa ter.." - Regina começou a se anunciar mas foi interrompida pelo espasmo que sentiu enquanto Graham lhe arrancava o vestido. - "ciúmes."

"Mas é claro que preciso." - ele a beijou no ombro descoberto. Uma, duas, três vezes e depois o mordeu. E ela fechava os olhos, sentido o toque de seus lábios. - "Olhe para você." - ele encarou profundamente o conjunto sutiã e calcinha de Regina. Ela nunca o decepcionava. - "Você é muito.."

Ele a puxou, sendo levado pelo desejo do momento. _Como ele a queria.._ Andou com ela no seu colo em direção a sala e a colocou cuidadosamente no sofá.

Ela mordia o lábio inferior quando Graham ameaçou tirar as próprias calças. Assim ele o fez, admirando os lábios de Regina. Ele amava quando ela mordia o lábio. Como amava.. ela era sensual até em seus pequenos atos. Regina, vendo Graham tirando a calça, se apressou em tirar-lhe a camisa social. Ela passou esta pela cabeça dele e a jogou longe, não se importando com o lugar aonde esta iria cair e dando-lhe um beijo intenso logo em seguida.

Estando apenas de cueca, Graham abraçou Regina, passando suas mãos por toda a extensão das costas dela, chegando na parte do fecho do sutiã, o qual abriu e o jogou no outro sofá.

Humbert não pensou duas vezes até abocanhar um de seus seios, sugando, lambendo. Regina estava sem rumo, tomada pelos espasmos que a preenchiam. Ela pendeu sua cabeça para trás, num gemido.

"Oh, Graham.."

Ele levantou a cabeça, encarando-a. Subiu os lábios na extensão do pescoço, sugando a pele dela com tal força que com certeza deixaria uma marca, um chupão. Chegando com os lábios no ouvido da mulher, sussurrou:

"Quero que me prometa que não vai me trocar pelo advogado."

"Advogado?" - perguntou-lhe, ignorando todo o resto do pedido.

"de Locksley."

"Ele é advogado? Como sabe?"

"Andei pesquisando sobre quem cobiça minha mulher." - riu e logo depois a mordeu no pescoço, deixando-a mais excitada. - "Estou brincando. Sou xerife, sei dessas coisas."

_Minha mulher. _Pensou Regina, se aquele era um jeito de ele anunciar um futuro compromisso, ela queria deixar bem claro que não o queria. Mas não ia dizer isso à ele. Não naquele momento, não ia interromper a transa para anunciar "_Graham, desculpe mas não quero ser sua namorada. Está ótimo do jeito que está, certo?"._

E na cabeça dele, ele ficara feliz por Regina não ter protestado quando ele disse essas palavras, isso só poderia indicar que ela também queria levar a relação deles a diante e de que o sentimento era recíproco. De mal a pior, se não fosse isso só poderia indicar que ela não entendeu o jogo de palavras.

"Ah sim." - disse Regina, num gemido leve, quase inaudível.

Por fim, ela descia calmamente as duas mãos no peitoral do xerife, acariciando. Passou as duas mãos para trás dele, o envolvendo numa espécie de abraço e acariciou toda as costas de Graham. Desceu as mãos até onde se localizava a bunda do xerife, encravou as unhas na roupa íntima que ele vestia com ferocidade, livrando-se da cueca boxer em apenas um movimento.

Ele a penetrou, devagar. Ela se sentiu preenchida, ele começava a se mover para dentro e para fora dela, lentamente. Pegando o ritmo, ele começou a estocar com mais força, levando o corpo da moça junto do seu, para cima e para baixo. Ele sentia os seios dela encostando em seu peitoral definido, o contato o deixava incrivelmente excitado. Cada vez mais ele aumentava velocidade, as estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

"Ai meu Deus! Graham..."

"Sim." - A coluna dele formava uma parábola, ele estava por cima, com os olhos vidrados intensamente nos olhos castanhos da mulher. Regina os fechou, levada pela estocada que ele acabara de dar. Ele continuava a admirando, enquanto a preenchia, mais forte e profundamente. - "Meu doce."

A atração que ambos sentiam um pelo outro era muito intensa. Ele se via totalmente apaixonado por Regina, ele realmente a amava, enquanto para ela, Graham não passava de um caso.. Um caso profundo, sim. Mas mesmo assim, apenas um caso. Regina não sabia ao certo uma definição para seus sentimentos, ela não se via mais sem a companhia do xerife mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que se houvesse a hipótese de ele a deixar, ela não daria a devida importância para o fato. Tinha uma atração muito grande por ele mas podia jurar que não era amor.

Eles continuavam no mesmo ritmo, ele a penetrava num movimento sensual, frenético. Até gozar, se deliciando com o último gemido que conseguia arrancar de Regina, que gozou logo em seguida. Seu gemido soava como o grito de uma criança. Não se sabe porque, mas após escutar aquele som vindo de sua amada, a imagem que lhe veio na mente foi de uma criança pequena, uma menininha de cabelos loiros brincando num parque. Era incrível a mistura de sentimentos que Regina o fazia sentir. Graham Humbert não era do tipo que se declarava e muito menos fazia romance, por isso guardava seus sentimentos para si. Por isso que sua relação com Regina durava mais de meses e eles ainda não sabiam ao certo o que eram um do outro. Mas isso estava prestes a mudar e ele sabia..

* * *

><p>Eram oito horas da manhã quando Regina acordou, um raio de luz proveniente da fresta das cortinas no quarto batia exatamente em seu rosto, fazendo-a acordar. A mulher levantou, olhou para seu lado e sorriu ao ver Graham ainda dormindo. Ela levantou calmamente, em sua percepção deviam ser ainda umas seis horas da manhã. Mas não. Ela se assustou ao ver no relógio digital, estava totalmente atrasada! "Duas horas Regina, duas horas.. O que vão pensar de uma prefeita como você?" - pensou, repreendendo-se.<p>

A mulher lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e vestiu um vestido vermelho, salto alto preto. Batom vinho que marcava perfeitamente sua boca-formato-de-coração e ainda dava um disfarce para a cicatriz que tinha no lábio superior. Ela não queria acordar o xerife, afinal ele sempre entrava mais tarde no serviço, então ela rapidamente debruçou-se sobre ele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na mão, deixando uma marca de batom.

Desceu as escadas, abrindo todas as janelas numa correria. Levou as mãos até a maçaneta e abriu a porta rapidamente, andou em direção ao carro, entrando. E assim correu em disparada para a prefeitura.

* * *

><p>"Aurora, pelo amor de Deus, me diga que não tinha muito serviço para hoje!" - ansiava Regina.<p>

"Não se preocupe não teve ligações ainda e.." - Aurora olhou rapidamente para as poltronas que ficavam atrás de Regina, mostrando-lhe algo.

Regina virou-se e se deparou com ninguém menos que de Locksley, sentado.

"O que ele faz aqui?" - sussurrou na intenção de não deixa-lo escutar.

Ele lia calmamente uma revista, tinha a pego numa mesinha que ficava na recepção da prefeitura. Ele tinha reparado a presença da prefeita, obviamente e também já havia reparado que ela estava magnífica naquele vestido vermelho colado em seu corpo, sendo fiel a cada curva deste.

"Ele apareceu aqui não eram nem 6:30, eu o despachei.. Educadamente, claro." - disse Aurora, juntando-se aos sussurros de Regina. - "Disse que você ainda não havia chegado mas que não demoraria.. Bem, foi o que pensei né. Por sinal, estava dormindo?" – a prefeita já estava acostumada com a mania que Aurora tinha de abordar outro tema em meio a um assunto, parecia até que sua mente vagava e ela descobria sempre outros assuntos que se relacionavam com o que estavam debatendo. E isso a deixava aflita.

"Aurora! Vá direto ao ponto!"

"Tudo bem, está bem! Calma!" - Aurora era ciente de que tinha essa mania e por fim, tentou explicar a situação sem repetir o ato - "Daí ele foi embora mas voltou pouco depois, umas 7 horas. Eu disse que ligaria para ele quando você chegasse pois pelo visto ia chegar atrasada mas ele insistiu em esperar aqui.. E está aqui desde então."

"Que?" - se espantou Regina. - "Ele está aqui desde as sete?"

A secretária assentiu com a cabeça.

"E detalhe são 8:30, Regina."

"Vou atende-lo antes de iniciar qualquer coisa, se é assim.." - e virou-se em direção a Robin, parando enfim de sussurrar.

Ele levantou o olhar de encontro com o da prefeita de forma com que os olhos perolados da mulher ficaram gravados em sua memória. Ela o fitou rapidamente e assentiu com a cabeça numa espécie de cumprimento.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, prefeita."

"Bem, vamos! E você me perdoe pela espera, eu realmente perdi o horário.." - Regina se desculpou, ele levantou-se e ela ia o guiando em direção a seu escritório. Ele estando atrás dela, a fitando de cima para baixo.

"Sem problemas, senhora."

A sala era de uma decoração sofisticada. Não subestimando o gosto peculiar da mulher, mas Regina provavelmente teria contratado um bom arquiteto. A porta de entrada para o escritório era larga e de madeira, entrando na sala, num primeiro plano se via uma parede de cor marrom e a outra, paralela à esta, na cor branca. A outra parede não continha nenhum tijolo, era inteiramente de vidro dando liberdade para uma visão incrível. Por ela podia-se ver a loja de Mrs. Gold, algumas outras lojas vizinhas e mais para o fim, a floresta. A natureza realçava ainda mais a sofisticação daquele cômodo.

Regina dirigia-se para sua cadeira, sentou-se e estendeu a mão para as duas cadeiras que ficavam do lado de frente à ela, do outro lado da mesa. Entendendo o gesto como um convite, ele se sentou.

"Então, no que meus serviços lhe serão úteis, de Locksley?"

"Me chame de Robin, por obséquio." – _Por obséquio?_ Pra quê toda essa formalidade, Robin? Ele nunca havia usado aquela expressão.. não sabia o porquê mas se via numa necessidade de ser culto diante daquela mulher. Sua intenção, num primeiro ângulo, não era impressiona-la. Ele só não queria decepciona-la.

"Robin." - Regina se acomodou melhor em sua cadeira, ficando mais a vontade.

"É enfim, eu sou advogado caso não saiba e.."

"É, eu sei." - interrompeu-o.

"Sabe?" - ele deu um sorriso de orelha à orelha, involuntariamente.

"Xerife Graham, ele me contou."

"Ah sim." - o sorriso desmanchou-se do rosto daquele homem. _Será que ela não percebera que estava com um chupão enorme no pescoço? Devia não ter visto, na correria para não chegar ainda mais atrasada na prefeitura. E será que ela não tinha conhecimento das desconfianças de Storybrooke inteira perante o caso do xerife com a prefeita?_ pensou ele e livrando-se desses pensamentos, deu procedência na fala. - "Eu queria saber qual a postura de vocês em relação a venda de terrenos, por que eu queria comprar um a algumas quadras daqui mas diferente dos outros, não havia nenhuma placa de 'vende-se' e quero montar meu escritório de advocacia.."

"Parece que acertou vindo me procurar. Pois sim, os terrenos que não contém essa placa são os pertencentes à prefeitura. Em caso de compra, você precisa me indicar certinho qual é o nome da rua e.." - ela parou de falar, reparando que Robin estava olhando fixamente para seus lábios. Depois de reparar que ela havia parado de falar, ele deviou o olhar e fez uma cara de desgosto, dando a entender que ele não havia pego o nome da rua.

"É.. eu.. volto lá e pego o nome, volto aqui um outro dia.. ou hora." - era evidente a vontade que o homem estava de voltar para a prefeitura mas a verdadeira pergunta era: Por que?

"Sim, claro." - levantou Regina, percebendo que ele já estava de saída.

Robin caminhou até a porta, ela o acompanhou e se debruçou na porta, encostando-se. Ele andava lentamente, atrasando sua saída. Ele não queria atrapalhar Regina no serviço mas torcia muito para que ela quebrasse o gelo e puxasse assunto.

Quando ele estava na metade do caminho já indo em direção a recepção, Regina se adiantou:

"Robin.."

Ele virou o rosto, numa rapidez inacreditável, dando atenção a fala da moça.

"Será que, um dias desses, eu podia.." - ela estava envergonhada e por um momento Robin pensou que ela fosse o convidar para sair. Mas ela não se atreveria, quer dizer, ele era um homem casado. - "Será que eu podia ver o Roland? O levar para sair, não sei."

Ele deu um sorriso ingênuo e afirmou, num gesto.

"Sim, vou conversar com minha esposa mas claro, pode sim."

"Olha, vocês não precisam confiar numa estranha, não estou pedindo para ter um momento à sós com o menino, vocês podem ir junto, sem problemas. É que eu realmente gostei do garoto e, acredite, tenho instinto materno de sobra."

"Conversarei com Marian." - ele riu e virou-se, saindo da sala finalmente.

Ela havia gostado da visita.

Robin era um homem galante. Ela simpatizara com ele.

Ela se viu perdida em seus pensamentos, quando uma dose de realidade veio a sua mente. "Tenho muito serviço, vamos Regina, de volta ao trabalho."

E virou-se, indo para seu escritório. O dia seria cansativo.


	5. Chapter 5

Graham bocejou, estava tranquilo. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, o quarto estava claro e não tinha ninguém ao seu lado, logo imaginou que Regina deveria ter ido trabalhar. Estendeu a mão para a cômoda que ficava ao lado da cama de casal, alcançou o celular e o desbloqueou. Nove horas. Ah ótimo! Ainda faltava alguns minutos para seu alarme tocar, teria mais tempo para se arrumar.

Graham levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, enxaguou seu rosto e reparou numa mancha vinho nas costas de sua mão, começou a encarar o espelho e depois desviou seu olhar diretamente para a mancha. Era a marca de uma boca, dos lábios de Regina.

E que lábios..

Deu um sorriso apaixonado e voltou a se arrumar, colocando uma calça marrom, camisa social cinza com uma gravata azul marinho e sua jaqueta de couro preta por cima. E claro, não poderia se esquecer, o distintivo de seu cargo.

* * *

><p>Regina encarava atenciosamente para a tela de seu notebook, suas mãos corriam numa rapidez pelo teclado ali presente que era preciso agilidade para acompanhar tais movimentos, seus dedos pressionavam cada tecla com a delicadeza de uma dama.<p>

"Regina.." - Aurora estava na porta, com metade de seu corpo à mostra, entre a porta e a batente.

"Entre." - a prefeita sequer tirou os olhos da tela para encarar o rosto de Aurora, dando sua resposta ainda concentrada no que estava fazendo, ocupadíssima.

"Hoje um tal de HoliPark ligou aqui enquanto não estava. Desculpe, esqueci de avisar."

"Ah sim, sei sobre o que se trata.. Continue, o que disseram?" - finalmente Regina virou-se para Aurora, a olhando atenciosa.

"Que estava tudo certo com o aluguel e que passariam aqui em Storybrooke, no dia combinado, para montar os brinquedos e barracas."

"Oh céus, obrigada." - o tom utilizado pela prefeita Mills demonstrava alívio, Aurora imaginava que aquilo seria para o dia do minerador. Ela estava morta de curiosidade mas não sabia se deveria se atrever e perguntar.. Mas assim o fez.

"É para o festival?" - mesmo diante da coragem que a tomou no momento, continuava receosa sobre qual seria a resposta da prefeita.

"Sim."

"Pensei que seria igual ano passado, que não havia contratado nada de novo."

"C'mon, sou uma mulher de novidades." - riu. - "E além do mais, não seria o dia do minerador se não houvessem surpresas." - Regina a olhou, intrigante. - "Da mesma forma que não seria surpresa se minha secretária soubesse antecipadamente, certo?"

Aurora havia entendido o recado: Regina queria segredo.

"Mas serão brinquedos enormes já que é um parque de diversões.. Aposto que saberão, antes do festival começar, quando verem aqueles escorregadores de tapete ou barracas de doces sendo montadas naquele terreno totalmente descoberto, né!" - brincou, ironizando.

"Outra novidade: não será no terreno. Será no antigo parque de diversões, aquele abandonado caso não se lembre, daqui da cidade e.." - Regina excitou pensando se realmente deveria estragar a surpresa toda ou não._ Deixe para lá, é sua secretária.. Que mal tem? _- "Sabe a roda gigante que não funcionava a anos por aqui? Mandei concertar."

"Re-gi-na! Todos vão amar!" - dizia a ruiva, espantada.

"Sim, eu sei. Admita que sou ótima no cargo!" - e fez uma careta, esticando o pescoço e levantando apenas uma de suas sobrancelhas, indicando superioridade.

A menina observou com atenção a brincadeira de Regina e riu. "Sim, você é ótima."

"E amanhã vamos prender os panfletos nas ruas, ok?"

"Você? Na rua, prendendo os cartazes?" - imaginando a cena vindo de uma pessoa _'de classe'_ como Regina, Aurora não podia deixar de ironizar a situação.

"Sim! Sou gente como você, viu.. Sem brincadeiras." - deu um tapa no braço da secretária, brincando com esta. Ultimamente elas estavam muito próximas e Regina era uma pessoa de poucos amigos, daí vem a importância de cada momento com Aurora. Ela era muito fechada e a última pessoa que havia se aproximando verdadeiramente de Regina era Emma Swan e depois do que aconteceu a prefeita só pode concluir que o problema era si própria.

"Com apenas a diferença de dez salários mínimos e uma cidade na palma das mãos.. Com certeza, gente como eu." - riu, juntando-se em uníssono com a risada da morena. Era bom ter Regina Mills como chefe.

* * *

><p>Graham tinha ido caminhando até a delegacia. Faltando apenas dois quarteirões para alcança-la, Emma apareceu do outro lado da rua.<p>

Ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para o xerife e começou a caminhar em sua direção. Afinal, o que ela estava fazendo? Eles tinham se visto inúmeras vezes depois do incidente e ela nem o olhava na cara.

"Graham!" - ele virou-se vendo a loira atravessando a rua, acenando. Ela usava uma calça jeans bem escura, botas de couro as quais usava com frequência, uma blusa soltinha branca e de alças e segurava um jaqueta de couro vermelha em sua mão.

"Emma!" - ele estranhara - "Tudo bem com você?" - Ele estava feliz em vê-la, gostava bastante dela e se ela permitisse, gostaria que fossem amigos.

"Eu que te pergunto.. Minha vida está normal, como sempre, diferença que agora tenho uma casa, finalmente! Não via a hora." - falou, num tom de alívio.

"Ah sim, eu estou bem também."

"Com Regina." - Emma abaixou o olhar, com irritação.

"Emma, eu.." - Ele ficara completamente desconfortável com a colocação da moça, ele posicionou suas mãos dentro do bolso e debruçou os ombros num gesto de cansaço. Não sabia o que falar e agradeceu aos céus quando ela o interrompeu.

"Eu sei. Tudo bem, eu já superei isso." - Ele tinha a impressão de que ela estava mentindo, Graham realmente não queria ter feito aquilo, nem machucado Emma mas a sensualidade de Regina era torturante. Qualquer um teria feito o mesmo, inclusive ele, repetiria o erro.

"E Henry, onde está? Regina não o vê desde.. você sabe."

"Sim, eu sei e não pretendo fazê-lo voltar a vida dela." - Emma tinha uma expressão de durona, não ia bancar a corna mansa com Regina, muito menos a mãe derretida. A loira sabia a influência que a prefeita tinha na vida de Henry e sabia que o filho ia querer vê-la mas mesmo assim mantinha sua postura em relação ao assunto: deixaria as coisas fluírem naturalmente. Se eles se encontrassem na rua, ótimo mas levá-lo para ver Regina, nada feito.

* * *

><p>Aurora já estava arrumando as coisas para sair do serviço quando alguém entrou. Ela ouvia o ranger dos sapatos pisando duro na porcelana do piso, não poderia ser Regina. Não, com certeza não era Regina se não teria ouvido rangidos de saltos, o que não era o caso. A secretária estava agachada arrumando uns papéis que estavam na parte debaixo do balcão, bem próximo ao chão. Num movimento gracioso, ela virou com a cabeça para o local da onde surgia o barulho e levantou os olhos calmamente.<p>

Robin.

A secretária já estava se irritando, que cara insistente! O que ele queria dessa vez?

"Hm, boa noite. A Regina está?"

"Não, ela já saiu e já estamos fechando. Caso tenha algum problema tem que ligar no número do escritório da casa dela."

"Ah sim" - ele abaixou o olhar - "Venho amanhã então, mais fácil."

"Sim, concordo." - a moça deu um pequeno sorriso, falso.

Ele se despediu, vendo que a moça não estava interessada em tê-lo como companhia, e foi para casa. Não havia necessidade de ligar para o escritório da casa de Regina e ele sabia disso, mas não se contentava. Estava com muita vontade de estar com ela e ele ao menos sabia o porquê. Mas é _claro que ele sabia_, só não queria acreditar.

* * *

><p>Olhos fechados, semblante angelical. Era dessa forma que Regina dormia, graciosamente. O quarto estava escuro e deveriam ser umas três horas da manhã, a rua estava calma sem um ruído sequer.. Com exceção de um tilintar, parecia uma pedrinha de asfalto sendo tacada no metal da janela.<p>

O barulho não parava, quem quer que fosse o responsável por tal não se cansava. Regina foi acordando aos poucos e resolveu ir até a janela. Nada viu.

Vestia uma camisola bem curta e de cor bege alguns detalhes de flores feita a renda nas beiradas do corpo e na região dos seios da prefeita. Eles estavam bem chamativos e super espremidos naquele decote, quase pulavam para fora do bojo. Regina era o pecado, ativaria os sensores de libido de qualquer homem vestida daquela forma.

Assim que se virou para deitar novamente, ouviu o barulho mais uma vez e voltou, com certo incômodo, para a janela já pronta para dar um basta no que quer que fosse aquilo.

Viu Graham.

"Graham! Pare já com isso, os vizinhos vão acordar." - afirmou, num sussurro.

"Eu não me importo. Você é a prefeita." - disse, em descaso.

Ela sorriu, dando uma risadinha leve e infantil. Estava debruçada na janela vendo o homem no andar debaixo, olhando-a atentamente.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Estou sem sono.." - deu de ombros - "Pensei em você.. E eu, irmos na praia."

"O sol está radiante, um minuto e já coloco meu biquíni." - ele riu da ironia de Regina.

"Não, sua besta. Vamos andar só."

Ela parecia relutante e ele estava certo de que a prefeita recusaria o convite. Foram necessários exatos dois minutos para convencer a mulher, ela já perdera o sono mesmo, não haveria mal nenhum uma caminhada. Mesmo aquela hora da noite.

"Está bem. Já desço, fique exatamente no mesmo lugar."

* * *

><p>Bares, restaurantes, casas noturnas. Era esse o caminho que admiravam e percorriam até chegar a praia, caminhavam no meio da rua e de mãos dadas. Regina tinha colocado um vestido solto num branco quase transparente e de sapatilhas. Graham estava com uma calça jeans muito clara e com uma camisa vinho.<p>

Ao chegarem na praia, Regina suspirou profundamente, sentindo a maresia de olhos fechados e tendo seus pensamentos cortados por Graham que a puxou, caminhando em direção a areia e sentando-se.

Estavam um do lado do outro, olhando o mar e as ondas indo e voltando, vendo o oceano as formando e deixando que se quebrem ao entrarem em contato com o litoral. Regina encostou sua cabeça no ombro do xerife, que prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, na tentativa estúpida de não incomodá-la. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, levou a mão dela até o rosto e beijou a costa de sua mão.

"Recompensa pelo beijo de hoje mais cedo." - ele disse, se referindo a mancha de batom que havia encontrado em sua mão. Regina achara o momento uma gracinha, Graham realmente era. Antes que a morena pudesse se manifestar dando-lhe qualquer resposta, ele se levantou, tirando a camisa. Ela não pode deixar de notar o abdômen sarado daquele homem, já havia o visto centenas de vezes e mesmo assim, toda vez se impressionara.

Humbert olhou para ela, ainda em pé. "Você não vem?"

Ela riu. "Por que você sempre me impressiona?"

"Achou mesmo que te chamaria para vir à praia e ficar olhando as ondas sem desfruta-las?"

Regina riu, mais uma vez, e fez um gesto com a cabeça dizendo sim.

O homem resolveu ir antes, percebendo a demora da prefeita. Ele andava em direção ao mar com a tranquilidade de uma pessoa totalmente isenta de problemas. Tendo seus pés em contato com a água, Graham mergulhou.

Regina ficou admirando-o por alguns segundos, vendo o homem nadar. O jeans dele já estava completamente colado em seu corpo e os cachos castanhos caídos sobre os olhos dele. Num sorriso, Regina Mills levantou-se rapidamente e correu em direção a ele, gargalhando feito uma criança.

A água estava gelada, ela gritou alto. Eram os gritos da mulher se juntando em perfeita harmonia com o barulho das ondas e o ar, a maresia que preenchiam a natureza daquele local e cada batida do coração de Graham.

Ele a pegou no colo, a tirando completamente da água. Regina ficou pasma em descobrir que ele tinha força o suficiente para aquilo. Depois, ele a colocou sentada em seus ombros e começou a se debater contra a água que já batia em sua cintura, na tentativa frustada de correr contra o mar. Mills sentia frio lá de cima, queria que ele a soltasse e nisso começou a dar soquinhos leves nos braços musculosos dele, gargalhando cada vez mais alto com seus gracejos. O frio já estava insuportável e Regina o puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo-o olhar para cima e lhe deu um selinho. Ela sabia que aquele beijo o deixaria todo derretido e dessa forma ele a obedeceria.

Assim que o xerife atendeu seu pedido e a colocou em contato com a água novamente, ela se jogou nele, abraçando a nuca de Graham com seus dois braços femininos. Soletrando a primeira letra do alfabeto num grito que quase ensurdece, ela pulou em cima dele, colocando todo seu peso contra o quadril masculino, o envolvendo com as pernas.

Depois que se soltou, a mulher deu um mergulho e Graham pode ver sua calcinha. Perdera a prefeita de vista mas pouco tempo depois a viu surgindo da água, um pouco mais a sua frente. Os cabelos molhados caiam sobre seus ombros perfeitamente e assim que ela se virou ele pode ver os bicos de seus seios marcados no tecido fino do vestido branco. Antes era impossível perceber que ela estava sem sutiã, e Graham confessou nunca ter amado a praia de forma tão intensa.

Regina sorriu para ele assim que percebeu os olhares fixos em seus mamilos, ela sorria maliciosamente até perceber que Graham estava correndo em sua direção. Seria aquilo uma espécie de pega-pega? Não faz mal, ela queria ser pega.

Ele chegou ao alcance dela e a abraçou, beijando-a na testa e depois se desvinculou-se desta, tachando-lhe a água salgada no rosto da prefeita, apenas tomando cuidado para não deixar cair em seus olhos. Ela retribuiu o gesto e ficaram assim por alguns segundos: ela se jogando nele, rindo dando aquela gargalhada infantil, correndo um do outro, brincando.

Há tempos Regina não se divertia daquela forma, ela estava desanimada e quase solitária diante da abstinência que sentia de Henry e até, de Emma. Graham fazia um ótimo papel lhe dando conforto e todo o amor que ele podia oferecer mas a prefeita sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente. Ela poderia o retribuir com todos gestos ou com todas as palavras de afeto conhecidas pelo homem, mas não seria real. Estaria vivendo uma mentira caso assumisse algo a mais com ele. Regina estava preenchida por arrependimento e um vazio em seu coração. Ela tinha apenas Aurora e Graham. A secretária estava indo na direção certa a cativando, mas ainda não era igual a amizade que tinha com Swan. Regina pensava exatamente dessa forma até aquele momento. Estar na praia com Graham, brincando e não se importando se teriam que trabalhar amanhã, não se importando se seriam posicionados diante de toda aquela nuvem de problemas no dia seguinte, a fez pensar melhor. Ela já estava se conformando com o fato de Emma a impedir de todas as formas que Henry volte para sua vida, bloqueando todo e qualquer contato que Mills poderia voltar a ter com o menino e isso a feria de uma forma imensurável e aquele momento a faz querer e ter como maior objetivo não deixar com que aquele homem, Graham, se machucasse. Foda-se os sentimentos que ela tinha ou deixava de ter, ela não o decepcionaria.

Estaria pronta quando ele quisesse.


	6. Chapter 6

"Muito bem, chegou no horário!" - disse a ruiva, debochando da chefe.

Regina riu. "Muito engraçada! Agora vamos, está com eles?"

"Todos aqui." - levantou a mão mostrando todos os panfletos de dentro de uma caixa que Aurora segurava.

* * *

><p>O festival seria dali dois dias e como era de costume, pregavam panfletos por toda a cidade. A tecnologia nunca foi a melhor amiga de Storybrooke. Começaram pelo parque, aonde seria realizado o evento, de fato. Depois as duas se separaram, Regina tomou por obrigação a região que ia até as docas e Aurora se responsabilizou por pregá-los no Grannys, loja de Mrs. Gold e assim por diante, até chegar na prefeitura.<p>

Robin de Locksley? A prefeita o avistou enquanto pregava mais um dos panfletos num poste qualquer.

Abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ver com quem ele se encontra: Roland, e sem Marian.

Era impressionante a forma como a mulher havia se apegado a Roland. O conheceu em apenas uma tarde e já o queria por perto. Imaginava que o culpado por tal sentimento seria o vazio em seu peito: Henry. Afinal, qual seria o paradeiro do menino? Emma Swan havia tirado Henry de todas as formas da vida da prefeita e a deixou sem sequer uma informação, um detalhezinho.

Olhos fixos no menino Roland, que brincava todo delicado com o pai, era assim que Mills se encontrava: em meio a seus devaneios, prestando atenção no menino e claro, não pode deixar de notar o pai. Estavam os dois brincando na beirada do lago, Robin carregada uma pequena sacola com pães, os quais Roland tirava um pedaço e jogava para os peixes e patos que lá se encontravam.

De Locksley virou-se e avistou a morena, que já não os olhava mais.

Calça jeans apertada, jaqueta perfecto preta, salto alto vermelho, batom escuro, uma blusa branca fina com algo escrito por baixo da jaqueta, que o impossibilitava de ler. Que gostosa!

Vários passos foram dados até o homem a alcançá-la, puxando o filho de forma cuidadosa, pelo braço.

A morena estava de costas, braços esticados tentando alcançar algum ponto da parede para posicionar o folheto. Deu alguns pulinhos, na tentativa frustada de alcançar, mais uma vez.

Robin fixou os olhos em sua bunda, que estava avantajada devido o movimento que fazia. "Como começar uma conversa?" Pensou. "Vou comentar sobre a rua do escritório, ela se lembrará de mim. Acho."

"Bom dia, madame."

Regina parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e virou-se.

"Olá! Que surpresa boa!" - abaixou-se e deu um abraço apertado em Roland, que estava com um sorriso de todos os dentes, marcando ainda mais suas covinhas.

"O que faz aqui?"

Regina olhou para a própria mão e a levantou, deixando os panfletos à mostra. "Panfletos."

Vendo a cara duvidosa de Robin, a mulher já se adiantou:

"Festival, dia do minerador."

O semblante do homem continuava o mesmo, e então ela o deu um papel. "Leia!"

Os olhos de Robin corriam rapidamente pelo papel. "Hm, um festival!".

"Sim, depois de amanhã. Espero você lá!" - Regina sorriu.

"Eu não disse que iria.." - O homem semicerrou os olhos. Era óbvio que ele iria.

Ela olhou para Robin e depois desviou o olhar para Roland que estava arrastando o pézinho de um lado para o outro, com os fixos no chão.

"Vá! Por favor!" - fez bico com o lábio inferior e um carinha fofa e triste. Era mais óbvio ainda que ele não recusaria um convite daqueles, daquela mulher.

"Pensarei." - Sorriu, soltando uma risada desengonçada e quase inaudível. Ele tinha ficado sem graça diante da prefeita, ela notou.

"Leve Roland e sua esposa." - Aquela frase foi 'uó' para ele. Ela o cortou de todo e qualquer devaneio que pudesse ter com a mulher a sua frente. Mas era claro que ele amava sua mulher e iria levá-la, a única coisa que acontecia era que quando ele estava diante de Regina Mills, se esquecia de um pequeno, bem pequeno detalhe: era casado. Todo aquele charme que ele tentava jogar para cima da prefeita, de nada adiantaria. E se adiantasse, ele continuaria casado e ela continuaria tendo o que quer que seja que ela tem com o xerife. Robin já o odiava. Desde o dia do chupão.

"Claro, estaremos lá. Já vou indo, até mais." - se despediu da prefeita que logo depois se abaixou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Roland.

Um beijo estalado.

Como Robin que aquele beijo tivesse sido nele, nos lugares mais sensíveis de seu corpo. Lábios, pescoço, descendo para o peitoral, chegando ao quadril. Ah Robin, tome vergonha na cara! O senhor é casado, muito bem casado. Chega de devaneios.

* * *

><p>Sexta-feira, 16 horas.<p>

A maneira mais rasa de descrever em que estado a cidade se encontrava, é de que havia dois caminhões parados na região do parque, estavam testando alguns brinquedos e montando outros, assim como as barracas. A essa altura do campeonato, muitos já sabiam que o festival teria algo de inovador e que este não seria no terreno e sim, no parque.

Luzes coloridas foram acesas, estavam testando algum equipamento. Aquela era a roda gigante?

Próximo aos caminhões estavam Regina, Aurora, Mrs. Gold e alguns que trabalharam na prefeitura. Era necessário que o xerife estivesse lá também, mas Mills achou melhor não o chamar, queria fazer surpresa.

Estava indo tudo bem com os preparativos e as barracas estavam quase prontas. A secretária aguardava os moradores que utilizariam as barracas chegarem para cada um montar a sua. Eram tipo barracas de feiras, com a diferença de que estas eram sofisticadas, de madeira. Aurora estava com uma lista em suas mãos e uma prancheta onde apoiava o papel: lá estavam os nomes de cada um dos que haviam alugado as barracas.

"As freiras alugaram três barracas, aonde arrumam tanta vela?" - alegou a ruiva.

"Não é para menos, Gold cobra um aluguel absurdo por aquele mosteiro. Elas tem que vender um absurdo de velas para conseguir o dinheiro." - Regina disse, alto. Lançando um olhar desafiador para ele, que ouvia. Desafiar aquele homem nunca foi uma boa escolha, mas Regina se sentia confiante o suficiente para inibi-lo.

Mrs. Gold, homem astuto. A astúcia o acompanhava em todos os lugares. Homem rico, possuía metade dos terrenos, propriedades públicas da cidade, incluindo a prefeitura. Até que Regina tomou o mandato e comprou a prefeitura dele. Não teria sentido governar uma cidade e dever satisfações e aluguel ao ex-prefeito. Gold nunca mais foi reeleito desde então, só tinham olhos para Regina Mills. Eram poucos os que não tinham medo daquele homem. Poucos estes que ou não sabiam do que se passava pela cidade, ou se sentiam poderosos demais sobre aqueles Carmen Steffens - Regina, claro. "Ainda ouvirei os ossos dessa mulher quebrarem até ela se curvar diante de mim" - Pensou.

* * *

><p>Graham chegou na casa da prefeita, já estava pronto.<p>

20 horas.

"Regina!" - gritou em tom de pressa e cansaço, encostando sua testa na porta fechada. Ele estava entediado de tanto esperar.

"Estou indo Graham! Já disse!" - respondeu, do lado de dentro.

"Mrs. Gold e Lacey passarão aqui para irmos juntos, ouviu?"

Revirou os olhos. Ela odiava aquele casal.

"Não posso te ver mas sei que você revirou os olhos, Regina. Te conheço."

Regina riu. Mrs Gold não precisa nem de descrições, já foi dito e bem esclarecido a impressão a qual ele passava. Lacey era dona de uma casa noturna. Uma espécie de cafetina, que também dançava para sensualizar as almas perdidas de cada homem do recinto.

Ela e Mrs Gold formavam o casal perfeito. Dois idiotas.

A porta se abriu e junto dela saiu uma mulher incrivelmente sexy. Usava uma calça flare jeans clara com alguns rasgos, uma blusa cropped rosa de renda florida, sapatos de salto - como de costume - grosso, preto e aberto. O salto era divino, a blusa cropped mostrava uma parte considerável da barriga chapada da mulher. E pra completar, ela usava um colar que ia até a região abaixo dos seios, cheio de penas. Ela estava maravilhosa e completamente dentro dos padrões da moda contemporânea.

"Vamos?"


	7. Chapter 7

O carro foi estacionado no meio-fio, um carro de marca e preto. Lacey foi a primeira a sair do carro, usava um vestido azul marinho super curto com as costas abertas, deixando o sutiã preto a mostra. O que era um pecado para os olhos de Regina.

Graham saiu do carro e antes que a morena saísse, ele alcançou o outro lado do carro e abriu a porta para ela. "Que cavalheiro!" - disse Lacey, que ia em direção a Gold e encaixava seus braços nos dele.

Regina desceu, olhou para Graham que ainda segurava a porta e lhe deu um sorriso cheio de carinho.

Minutos após, eles começaram a andar em direção ao festival. O xerife olhou para o evento de forma geral, "Regina o que você fez?" Pensou. Havia brilho em seus olhos, ele estava terrivelmente orgulhoso. "Um puta de um mulherão!" - pensou, novamente.

Os olhos dele estavam marejados, ele não conseguiria tomar o dom da palavra, estava impressionado demais para falar o que quer que fosse com Regina, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Do lugar onde se localizavam, a visão era encantadora. Haviam três barracas do lado direito deles, logo mais atrás haviam várias cadeiras para refeição, outras seis barracas do lado esquerdo mas ainda longe de onde estavam. Lá no fundo, a roda gigante! Esta que ficava perto de uma barraca de tiro ao alvo, onde tinham várias armas de brinquedo no balcão. Caso alguém acertasse o alvo tinha direito a algum brinde, dependendo do tanto de pontuação que fizesse. Também havia mais brinquedos como carrinho bate-bate, escorregador de tapete, tenda de pipoca, algodão doce e afins.

"Porra." - finalmente Graham pôde se expressar, estava realmente impressionado. Cada dia Regina Mills se superava mais.

A prefeita riu, abaixou a cabeça e assim uma mecha de cabelo lhe tampou o rosto. Ele a olhava.

"Regina.." - disse o xerife, tirando a mecha de cabelo de frente do rosto da mulher e colocando-a atrás de sua orelha. - "Olhe para mim." - nisso, Graham colocou o dedo embaixo do queijo da morena e virou o rosto dela para si, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Regina estava concentrada no olhar apaixonado de Graham, quando ele a puxou para um selinho demorado, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, firmes.

"Eu te amo." Era a primeira vez que Graham tinha dito aquilo, com todas as palavras e diretamente. Regina retribuiu o beijo, no calor e emoção do momento.

"Os dois apaixonados que me desculpem mas eu realmente quero beber." - disse Lacey, os interrompendo e apressando-os para ir até a barraca de bebibas.

Regina revirou os olhos e riu. Lacey a puxou pelo braço, e deu as mãos para a morena. Correndo, puxando Regina e rindo sobre aqueles saltos.

As duas damas iam na frente, deixando Gold e Humbert para trás, conversando e andando devagar. Elas andavam e ficavam de conversa mole, ambas rindo muito. A gargalhada infantil de Regina era contagiosa, Lacey curvou-se e colocou a mão na barriga. Seja lá o que as duas estivessem conversando.. Estava realmente engraçado.

Regina virou o rosto para a direita, numa checada rápida nas barracas e de repente o vê. O sorriso de Regina se desmancha e o riso cessa, ela o observa atentamente e ele olhava para ela. Foram minutos ali. Ambos se olhando, Robin e Regina.

Lacey não pode deixar de reparar. "Você o conhece?"

Regina virou-se para ela, os rostos das duas estavam bem próximos e a morena sussurrou contra a boca da colega - que estava bem próxima da sua - "Conheço."

"Ele é bem intimidador." diz Lacey, o observando e quase o comendo com os olhos. "Gosto assim."

"É casado." - Regina faz a observação, achando pouca vergonha da parte da colega.

A moça pende a cabeça para trás, numa gargalhada exagerada. Regina não entendia o porquê de Lacey estar rindo, mas apenas ignorava. "Você nunca aprende nada, não é mesmo Rê?"

Rê? Sério isso?

Regina respirou fundo, revirou os olhos - o que já estava virando costume diante da companhia - e decidiu permanecer ignorando, voltando o olhar para Robin que continuava a olhando desde aquela hora. Meu Deus, como ele está bonito! Regina sorriu para ele, logo depois viu Roland correndo em direção ao pai. O menino pulava de frente para o pai, pedindo algo para ele, todo empolgado. Robin virou o olhar para o menino e o escutou. Assim, Regina voltou a andar, puxando Lacey que ainda estava de mãos dadas com ela.

* * *

><p>Sentaram de frente para o balcão, Lacey e Mills.<p>

Lacey cruzou as pernas, ato que levantou um pouco mais seu vestido que já estava curtíssimo, vulgar.

"Doses?" - Perguntou virando-se para Regina.

"Claro, por que não?"

Ela estendeu a mão para chamar o garçom que veio e a atendeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Duas, vamos de Jack." disse Lacey. Regina a olhou, apreensiva. "Ela só podia estar de brincadeira com a minha cara!" - pensou. "Uísque? Jack Daniel's?" pensou novamente. Uísque era o mal da prefeita, bastavam algumas doses e ela já ficava tonta. Continuou pensando aflita e no momento olhou para trás na intenção de encontrar Graham. "Por que ele está demorando? Preciso de ajuda aqui." - refletia.

Lacey começou a beber desparadamente, assim como Regina, a fraca que já estava ficando tonta. O papo ia para cá e para lá e nada de Graham nem Gold. Elas continuavam rindo e conversando até que Regina viu Robin passando pela barraca, dessa vez com Marian. "Ah, ela veio." - disse.

"Ela quem, Rê?"

Sua única resposta foi "Uma vaca aí." Coisa que Regina jamais falaria se estivesse em perfeitas condições de sanidade.

Regina observava o casal, eles pareciam normais. Nada de romance, sem exageros.

"Lacey.." - Regina havia reparado que Robin e Marian entravam numa barraca ao lado da de alimentação de Granny. Granny era dona de um restaurante, o mais famoso da cidade e também o mais simples. Todo ano e em todos os festivais ela alugava uma barraca mas desta vez, devido ao lugar inovador em que o festival estava sendo realizado, ela alugou uma 'lojinha' que se encontrava no parque. Sim, uma casinha, uma construção. Dava para ver tudo o que acontecia lá dentro pois era cheia de janelas e vitrais. Dessa forma, Regina não pode deixar de reparar que a loja de Granny estava quase vazia. - "Vamos ali." - apontou.

"No Granny's?" - perguntou Lacey, debochando.

"Não é o Granny's, sua idiota. É só um lugar que a Granny alugou, não é como se fosse o mesmo lugar."

"Tudo bem, Regina. Mas aposto que não vendem bebidas lá.."

"Sem importância, levaremos as daqui." - virou-se para o garçom e comprou algumas garrafas de vinho e algumas de uísque, como era de preferência de sua querida amiga Lacey. - "Aqui está muito cheio, lá ficaremos mais a vontade."

E ficariam mesmo, literalmente.

Lacey riu, mas não do que a mulher disse e sim pois percebera que Regina estava totalmente tonta. Ela zonzeava a cada frase.

Graham e Gold logo chegaram e elas explicaram para onde iriam. Graham riu vendo a situação da Regina. "Deixa que te ajudo, meu bem."

* * *

><p>Regina se apoiava com Graham, o abraçando pela nuca e andando ao seu lado. Gold andava calmamente, segurando sua bengala chique, bastão de madeira e cabo revestido a ouro. O chão mais a frente era cheio de pedrinhas.. Regina e Graham olharam imediatamente para os pés da moça. Os saltos. Ele fez sinal para que ela subisse em cima dele, de cavalinho.<p>

Regina aceitou.

E assim continuaram atravessando todo o festival, até irem para a Granny. Regina ria com os pulinhos que Graham dava, a fazendo pular involuntariamente nas costas dele, ele era muito atencioso e brincalhão, ela amava isso nele e não podia conter suas gargalhadas. Passaram na frente da mesa aonde estava De Locksley e Marian. Regina reparou que Robin a olhara e depois lançava olhares desafiadores para Graham, seu semblante era de tristeza. Pontos para Regina. Era essa sua intenção: ciúmes.

Robin ouvia a gargalhada de Regina, parecia a de uma criança. Ele sorriu mas depois lembrou-se para quem ela dirigia tal risada, xerife Humbert. Ah, que ótimo! Engoliu em seco.

* * *

><p>"Posso ajudar?" - veio Granny, os atendendo.<p>

"Não." - Gold respondeu, na educação de sempre.

Lacey riu, segurando os braços dele e tombando o rosto para trás numa gargalhada. "Falsa." - pensou Regina.

"Na verdade… pode sim!" - gritou ela, toda animada. "Tive uma idéia, Rê.. junte-se a mim." A prefeita a olhava sem entender, que porra seria aquilo? Lacey andou em direção a um Jukebox retrô que se encontrava lá e colocou uma música.

As batitas eram sensuais e logo no começo Regina reconheceu a música. Beautiful Liar! Era uma música featuring de Shakira e Beyoncé. Regina imaginou que ela queria escutar só mas percebeu que estava enganada ao ver Lacey levantar os joelhos e apoiar apenas uma perna sobre a mesa. Ela virou-se para Granny e perguntou:

"Posso?"

Granny lançou seu olhar para a prefeita, como que pedindo permissão. A cidade era dela, quem dirá a loja..

Antes que Regina pudesse se pronunciar, Lacey subiu em cima da mesa, com seus saltos fazendo pressão sobre ela.

_He said, I'm worth it, his one desire_

A música continuava tocando, Lacey estendeu suas mãos para Regina, a convidando. A morena virou-se para Graham, com o semblante assustado e ele riu, assentindo com a cabeça numa espécie de "se divirta!".

Ela subiu, seus saltos também fazendo pressão sobre a mesa. Lacey começou a se esfregar na morena, que no início estava com vergonha mas depois foi se soltando.

Os movimentos eram todos sensuais, Lacey já era uma profissional mas por mais que espante, Regina foi muito melhor atuando sobre aquela mesa. Seus movimentos eram os mais excitantes possíveis. Ela rebolava ao som das vozes femininas, em combinação com cada batida. Ah, Beautiful Liar, como amava essa música.

Regina agachava, encostando seu traseiro no tornozelo e subindo novamente, sempre rebolando. Até que se virou, ficando de costas e encostada a Lacey. Sua bunda rebolando nos quadris da companheira. _We'll never know, when the pain and heartbreak's over._

Os cabelos de Regina iam de um lado para o outro, caindo sobre seu rosto. Ela mordia os lábios com frequência. Descia até chegar em contato com o suporte da mesa e depois subia com elegância e sensualidade. De longe, vários homens assistiam aquela cena. Incluindo Aurora que estava acompanhada de um cara, um tal de Felipe, estavam tendo um encontro. E adivinhem mais quem as assistia: Robin, um Robin boquiaberto, babão (que não desgrudava os olhos de uma pessoa em específico) e.. Marian.

Regina gritava cantando a música, sua voz era afinada mas cada grito estava imitando gemidos de orgasmos. Ela tombou a cabeça para trás, num gemido, rebolando. Puxou a blusa, deixando os ombros descobertos. Mas apenas isso.

A prefeita avistou todos a observando, alguns pervertidos estavam encostados no vidro do recinto, a admirando. Tão hipnotizados com a cena que até esmagavam a bochecha no vidro.

Regina desceu, quicando. Bateu a bunda no tornozelo uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta, ela ficou ali mesmo, sem subir. Abria o fecho do salto, para tirá-lo.. Nesta hora, Graham se levantou da cadeira aonde estava mas antes que se levantasse por completo, Gold estendeu a mão, o barrando.

"Jajá ela tira a roupa toda!" - exclamou Graham. Aquele ciumento.

Ciúmes em Graham, ciúmes em Robin. Dois pontos para Regina.

"Deixe que as bonecas se divertam." - Gold estava sentado, passando um ar de superioridade em sua posição, em uma de suas mãos estava sua bengala, na qual ele se apoiava mesmo que sentado. Na outra mão ele tinha um cigarro, fumava, tragando este e depois soltando a fumaça na direção onde as damas dançavam.

_Oh, we can live without him. Just a beautiful liar._

De longe Robin continuava observando a prefeita, minuciosamente. A via descendo e subindo sobre aquela mesa e não podia deixar de desejá-la ainda mais. Ele não entendia o que acontecia com ele, mas sabia que estava se apaixonando e aos poucos nem se importava mais com sua esposa, sabia disso pois já havia chegado ao ponto de transar com ela pensando em Regina. Regina Mills, única e exclusivamente em Regina Mills.

A música cessava e agora começava outra. A prefeita já estava descalça e Lacey desceu da mesa e foi em direção a Gold, sentando em seu colo. Regina fez o mesmo em Graham mas antes que sentasse em seu colo, prestou atenção na música que acabava de começar: Something's got a hold on me, de Christina Aguilera.

Regina amava a cantora e sua voz e assim gritou. "Oh fuck. Minha música!"

No início ela apenas fez movimentos sensuais no colo de Graham, e Robin assistia a cena, inquieto.

Três pontos, Regina.

A mulher correu para cima da mesa denovo, descalça. A cada grito da cantora, Regina tombava sua cabeça para trás, dublando a música. Esticava os braços para o céus, deixando com a blusa cropped mostrasse ainda mais sua barriga chapada. Que tortura, os homens já estavam se contorcendo lá fora. A música estava na mesma altura que a anterior, altura esta que permitia que todos os de fora escutassem. Seus gemidos também.

Lacey colocou uma cadeira em cima da mesa junto de Regina e voltou para o colo de Gold. Mills começava a dançar enlouquecidamente em cima desta, da cadeira, da mesa. Totalmente levada pela bebida. Robin não podia deixar de reparar que a morena estava a cada movimento mais linda e também não pode deixar de reparar que ela estava dançando exatamente igual Christina Aguilera no clipe. Que tortura.. mas que pecado!

Imediatamente ele se levantou, confiante e decidido a ir em direção de Regina.

Da Regina Mills que o pertencia, nos sonhos e em suas fantasias.

De sua Regina. De sua Mills.


	8. Chapter 8

"Amor?"

Se você foi um dos que realmente acreditaram que Robin de Locksley caminharia até Regina sem hesitar, estava mais que enganado. Foi só ouvir a voz calma de sua mulher o chamando que já se remoeu todo. "O que eu estava pensando?" - respirou fundo, estava imaginando demais. Dessa forma, voltou o rosto para onde Marian estava e disse:

"O que foi, meu bem?" - a forma como perguntou era de um tom suave quando na verdade ele tinha vontade de gritar. Estava em um conflito interno gigantesco e não sabia o que fazer. Ir em direção a prefeita com certeza era a primeira opção da lista de melhores coisas do mundo e de coisas que ele gostaria de fazer mas também era algo completamente sem nexo.

"Infelizmente, ela está acompanhada de outro homem e para piorar, não havia demonstrado interesse nenhum em mim." - pensava.

O conflito momentâneo de 'ir ou não ir até ela' acabou quando Robin realmente se convenceu de que a melhor opção era ficar ali onde estava e também quando admitiu para si que mesmo se tivesse escolhido ir, não teria coragem e traquejo para tal.

E assim se passou mais uma hora de festa. Sem novidades: Robin e Marian sentados comendo, Graham e Regina conversando com os amigos enquanto trocavam malditas carícias. Parece que agora o casal havia decidido se expôr à cidade inteira e não haveria evento melhor para fazê-lo se não fosse ali.

"Vou comprar uma bebida" - Robin levantou-se e se pôs a caminhar já não aguentando mais a visão que tinha.

"Amor, espere!" - Marian o impediu segurando-o pelo antebraço. - "Eu já vou embora, vai que Roland acorda e.."

"Está bem. Vou ficar mais um pouco, ok?" - disse numa interrupção.

Ele havia deixado Roland em casa logo no início do festejo pois o garoto estava quase capotando de sono e assim Marian que antes tinha dito que ficaria em casa, acabou decidindo vir ao festival com o marido.

Ela acentiu com a cabeça e o deu um selinho - que foi assistido de camarote por Regina Mills.

Aí se foram mais meia hora desde que a esposa de Robin foi embora e ele continuava lá, bebendo horrores mas se mantendo sóbrio, assistindo com determinação o casal Regina&Graham. E foi numa dessas espiadas que Robin pôde perceber que todos ali estavam se levantando (Graham, Lacey, Regina e Gold).

"Será que já vão embora?" Continuou observando até que reparou que o xerife se despedia de Regina, assim como os outros. Nisso, foram todos embora e deixaram a prefeita ali.

O sorriso do cara não pôde se conter, Robin sorriu feito um idiota e agora sim a determinação de ir até ela havia voltado. E dessa vez era para valer.

* * *

><p>Regina estava virada para a garçonete e olhando o cardápio, precisava comer algo afinal tinha bebido muito e estava de barriga vazia. Quando finalmente decidiu seu pedido, passou rapidamente as mãos pelos bolsos e percebeu que tinha esquecido a carteira.<p>

"Droga! Deixei o dinheiro com Graham." - exclamou.

"Eu pago para a milady." disse Robin, anunciando sua chegada e virando-se para a funcionária, esta que já se direcionada para a cozinha a fim de passar o pedido para os cozinheiros.

A prefeita olhou rapidamente para o homem, abriu a boca para dizer algo mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

"Posso lhe acompanhar com estas?" - ele dizia se referindo à duas garrafas de vinho que ela havia comprado mais cedo.

Ela olhou fixamente para a garrafa e depois para o homem, ainda boquiaberta devido ao que ia falar antes de ser cortada. Por fim, Regina disse: "Eu estava pensando em usá-las numa ocasião especial mas.."

E lá estava ele, a interrompendo mais uma vez: "Esta é uma ocasião especial." - disse determinado, se virou e pegou uma das garrafas, mas antes Regina estendeu sua mão no antebraço dele, o impedindo.

"Sim, mas antes quero ir naquela barraca." - ela apontava para o tiro ao alvo e Robin acompanhou todo o seu raciocínio, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso bobo só de imaginar os dois lá se divertindo, brincando.

Ele esperou ela terminar de comer e assim foram, Regina estava meio tonta e assim enlaçou seu braço no dele, em busca de apoio. O advogado encarou seu braço, depois olhou nos olhos da morena. Ela sorria olhando para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Chegando no tiro ao alvo, eles receberam instruções sobre o brinquedo e depois ficaram cientes do preço, o qual Robin pagou e assim puderam aproveitar: Regina começou, ela inclinou-se e segurou com precisão a arma a sua frente, mirou cautelosamente o alvo e atirou. Pontuação ruim, não acertou o alvo principal, fazendo assim 20 pontos. Mais uma vez - afinal eram 4 tiros cada - e mesmo resultado. E denovo, só que desta última vez foram 10 pontos.

Robin olhava ela jogar e ria, era mais fácil ela acertar o moço da barraca do que o alvo de 100 pontos. "Deixa que eu te ajudo." - foi indo atrás dela quase a encoxando e passou seus braços envoltos a ela, seu dedo indicador agora estava encima do da morena, no gatilho. Ele ia conduzindo ela a mirar certo e assim que o fez, disse que ela já poderia atirar… Não obteve resposta.

Ele olhou para ela, ainda na mesma posição, curioso sobre o porquê de a prefeita não ter atirado. Ela virou o rosto para o lado fazendo o mesmo que ele. Regina havia fixado o olhar nos lábios do rapaz, Robin reparou. Os rostos estavam incrivelmente próximos e ela sentia o cheiro de menta que saía dos lábios dele, sentia o calor da proximidade. De Locksley foi aproximando o rosto ainda mais, quase partindo para um beijo mas foi cortado por Regina que virou o rosto rapidamente em direção a arma e atirou.

Robin estava tão perdido em pensamentos que se assustou com o barulho. 100 pontos!

"Uou! Parece que alguém é boa." - gritou o moço responsável pela barraca.

"Não!" - Regina sorriu e virou o rosto para o advogado. - "O que parece é que fazemos uma boa dupla." - disse, referindo-se à ela e Robin.

Regina fez pontos o suficiente para escolher um brinde da prateleira mais alta. Lá haviam desde brinquedos até coisas para adultos, como perfumes baratos e coisas afins. O advogado a olhou com ternura quando a viu escolher um macaco de pelúcia e o direcionando para onde estava Robin, estendendo suas mãos entregando-lhe o presente.

"Para Roland, aquele anjinho." - o sorriso de todos os dentes, lá estava ele. Os dentes brancos da morena, os lábios marcando aquela boca pequena em forma de coração. Ter a prefeita diante de si, era uma tentação para Robin e ele se virava da melhor forma que podia, contendo-se para não agarrá-la ali mesmo, contendo seus braços firmes para não correr e abraçá-la forte. Todos aqueles sentimentos travavam uma batalha dentro de seu peito, por dentro ele era uma bomba atômica de emoções pronta para explodir, ferindo quem quer que fosse.. Graham, Marian. Não importava! Mas por fora aquele homem mantinha sua postura. Sorrindo.

* * *

><p>"Robin pelo céus, não me deixe cair!" - o braço do homem estava por cima dos ombros de Regina Mills, e o dela estava em sua cintura, o abraçando. Ela tentava ao máximo se equilibrar em seus saltos e também em sua embriaguez. Avistando de perto um outro brinquedo.<p>

Ela queria se divertir e teria que ser com ele, com Robin. "Vamos naquele."

"Pensei que fosse só o anterior e depois beberíamos…" - ele não reclamaria nem se ela quisesse ir à mil brinquedos antes de saboriar o conteúdo das garrafas mas não queria demonstrar que estava totalmente na dela, totalmente caído pela prefeita.

Totalmente apaixonado.

Ela lançou um olhar de repreensão para ele, o desafiando. "Está bem, você me convenceu. Vamos nesse também."

* * *

><p>Foram para um brinquedo típico de parques de diversão. Um brinquedo formado de duas rodas paralelas que giram em torno do mesmo eixo, suspensas em duas torres verticais e sustentando em suas circunferências bancos oscilantes para duas pessoas: exatamente, a roda gigante.<p>

O brinquedo era absolutamente para casais. _Casais de verdade _ou pais com seus filhos. Os bancos de cada cabine eram um de frente para o outro e assim os dois se sentaram, Robin e Regina, um de frente para o outro.

Inicialmente, Regina admirava a cidade. A roda dava uma vista completa de Storybrooke e era bem romântico tanto o brinquedo, quanto a vista e a situação. Robin revezava as vezes em que olhava a paisagem e o semblante da prefeita.

De repente, uma troca de olhares. Robin tentou disfarçar, fingir que não estava olhando para a morena quando percebeu que ela também o olhava. "Meu Deus, que vergonha!" - pensava.

Instantes após, depois de superado a timidez, ele a olhou. Ela o olhou. E assim ficaram até completar mais algumas voltas pelo brinquedo, se olhando e trocando sorrisos.

Ela o encarava fundo e a mesma situação do tiro ao alvo se repetia. Já era a segunda vez que se olhavam de maneira tão profunda.

* * *

><p><em>Próxima parada, um novo brinquedo.<em>

_Parece que não era só a gargalhada da prefeita que remetia lembranças infantis. A mulher parecia uma criança querendo desfrutar de todas e quaisquer máquina de diversão do ambiente. Robin já estava cansado, mas não se queixava. Não para Regina Mills._

O novo brinquedo era bem semelhante à uma piscina de bolinhas mas ao invés dessa, havia uma escada ao lado e uma cadeira bem acima de onde se localizavam tais bolinhas. Ao lado, um botão.

Encaixando as peças, o casal imaginou que era preciso acertar o botão e fazer com que o companheiro caia. Ótimo! Pena que Regina Mills não está de vestido dessa vez.

Esperaram um casal com seu filho desocuparem o brinquedo e assim o usaram. Como Robin tinha se recusado a desfrutar do primeiro divertimento, nada mais justo que ele fazer as honras de começar com aquele.

"Vamos, suba!" - a voz de Regina lhe atingia o ouvido como um anjo lhe dando conselhos. Ela segurava o terço médio do braço de Robin com força e com suas duas mãos, o chacoalhando na tentativa de o convencer.

Ele atendeu o pedido da moça, ainda meio relutante.

Subiu. Sentou-se.

Regina estava sozinha tentando acertar o alvo para que Robin caísse. Era difícil..

O loiro continuava a olhando dali de cima, na cadeira. Ela jogava uma bolinha e com pressa já ia em busca de outra, levantando o braço denovo e mirando. Cada vez que ela levantava seu braço, sua blusa cropped subia lhe permitindo uma vista melhor da barriga dela. A mesma barriga que dava amostras grátis a Robin, Graham, Gold e a todos os outros homens grudados no vidro, fissurados com a figura da prefeita dançando, descendo, se entregando ao som, à voz da cantora e ao álcool. Perder-se em pensamentos e devaneios já era algo cotidiano na vida de Robin, desde que conheceu Regina Mills. E foi perdendo-se nestes que o loiro caiu com tudo daquela cadeira, indo de forma escancarada até as bolinhas. A danada demorou para acertar o botão, mas por fim acertou.

O advogado ria demais, reerguendo-se e saindo da 'piscina'. Agora era a vez da moça.

Subindo a pequena escada com algumas dificuldades de equilíbrio, Regina Mills era um pesadelo vestido de sonho para os olhos do loiro, isso porque ainda se encontrava vestida.

Ainda.

Esperou ela se sentar, se acomodando da melhor forma. Foram preciso três tacadas e nada mais, acertou na terceira tentativa.

"Assim não tem graça!" - protestou Regina. Estava sentada, cabelos bagunçados e aquela quantia imensurável de bolinhas atrapalhava sua saída. Robin reparou na dificuldade que ela se encontrava, "Por quê ela entrou no brinquedo de saltos?" - pensou, virando-se para ajudá-la.

Ele posicionou de forma segura suas mãos em ambas as deltóides do braço da moça e a puxou para si, levantando-a. Ela foi puxada e num impulso, jogou-se de forma desengonçada contra o corpo de Robin. Seu rosto quase encostando no peito deste, seus olhos totalmente fixados naquele peitoral másculo, de músculos marcados. Levantou o olhar, Robin a encarava boquiaberto. Ficaram se olhando nos olhos por minutos, ela com metade do corpo ainda na piscina.

Os olhos cor de grama do homem perdiam-se na cor escura das íris daquela mulher. Ela admirava até o branco do olhar dele, no momento. O olhar dele refletia inocência e carinho, já o olhar dela era sedutor. Rezava a lenda sobre sereias que estas costumavam a tomar banho nos rios e cantavam uma melodia irresistível, desta forma os homens que as vêem não conseguem resistir a tais encantos e desejos e assim, pulam dentro do rio. O dom de tais sereias eram a voz, a fonética, a recepção auditiva. Já o dom de Regina Mills era o olhar, simplesmente o olhar. Não subestimando o poder de seu corpo, de maneira alguma. O corpo da morena à sua frente era, de toda certeza, a oitava maravilha do mundo mas os olhos.. Ah, os olhos disputavam com as outras sete. O olhar da prefeita disputava o pódio com o Coliseu, na Itália ou até com o Cristo Redentor, de Rio de Janeiro. Afinal, de quê valia as setes maravilhas do mundo se não houvesse os olhos das pessoas para admirá-las? Oras, se o que mais encanta em Regina era o olhar, então seguindo este pensamento, aqueles olhos escuros como a madrugada ganhavam.

Regina abaixava o rosto, encarando novamente o peitoral do loiro. Ela desvinculou-se dele e terminou de sair da piscina, haviam mais pessoas querendo usar o brinquedo.

Robin sorriu. Percebeu que algo paralisou a prefeita desde o ocorrido. Eles caminhavam pelo festival e ela permanecia em silêncio absoluto. "Vamos beber ou você desistiu da idéia?" - Robin criou coragem e quebrou as muralhas do silêncio que o impediam de conhecer melhor sua amada.

Olhou para ele e fez que sim com a cabeça, permanecendo na droga do silêncio.

Mas de Locksley não desistiria, não mesmo. Virou-se para as barracas das freiras, que estavam ao lado deles.

Ele andou em direção a uma das barracas com as velas, Regina ficou parada o olhando e depois resolveu segui-lo.

Uma das freiras percebeu o casal chegando, não como se fosse impossível percebe-los, já que a barraca estava completamente vazia. Disse animada: "Vão querer velas?" - Astrid era o nome dela. De primeiro não viraria e nem desejava virar freira mas seu pai a obrigou, ela estava se envolvendo com um tal de Leroy que morava na cidade e os parentes dela o achavam mal sujeito, o odiavam. A mandaram para o internato assim que descobriram que, mesmo com a proibição, ela se encontrava às escuras com o desventuroso.

Astrid odiava o internato, foi mandada para lá ainda muito jovem e levava uma vida solitária. As freiras eram pessoas de coração totalmente puro e uma bondade sem tamanho, ela não se via nesse grupo de pessoas. Simplesmente não se encaixava. Ela não enxergava aquela perfeição em si mesma, se olhava no espelho e via uma pessoa cheia de pecados, que amava um homem e fantasiava noites e noites que estava em seus braços, por baixo de seu corpo. Contava ela que as freiras viviam dizendo para todos ali do internato que deveriam dormir sem pecados, pois caso contrário, o diabo vinha de noite e lhes puxavam os pés. Astrid não era de muita crença, mas sabia que todas as noites dormiria com as pernas dobradas, devido a seus inúmeros pecados e o medo de se arriscar.

"Vamos levar todas." - A voz de Regina era fria. Não importava como, mas pelo menos dessa forma ela havia quebrado o gelo. - "Mande colocar a conta em meu nome, comprarei todas não importe quanto custar."

Astrid abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e logo foi gritando a novidade para o resto das freiras. Que benção! se livrariam da dívida com Mrs. Gold!

Robin olhou para a prefeita, rugas em sua testa de tamanha a curiosidade. "O que faremos com todas essas velas, milady?"

"Iremos para a praia, acenderemos todas e beberemos lá." - a morena respondeu, dando ordens.


	9. Chapter 9

Como numa prece, estava ajoelhada, sentada sobre as pernas colocando nelas todo seu peso. Os grãos de areia em contato com sua pele cetinosa. Realmente parecia estar rezando, senão desejando algo. Mas o que diferenciava o porte de Regina e uma possível prece era que, de fato, suas mãos não estavam juntas em oração mas sim seguravam um isqueiro.

As cores da chama pleiteavam entre si, fazendo esta tomar uma cor azul como o oceano e depois transparecer num laranja puxado para a cor amarela do astro rei, Sol. A pouca luz fazia do rosto da mulher um mesclado de luz e penumbra, deixando a parte clara de sua face ainda mais bela de se admirar.

Eram muitas as velas para se acender, ele duvidava - demasiadamente - de que ela usaria todas. Ainda mais bêbada do jeito que estava, não teria coordenação o suficiente.

Dez velas foram acesas. Ele sorriu, como se pudesse dizer um "Eu sabia."

* * *

><p>Dando três passos largos até Robin, a prefeita sentou-se esticando as pernas e costas, apoiando as mãos para trás. O loiro na mesma posição, ambos lado a lado. As velas estavam espalhadas na frente dos dois. Eram grossas, cilíndricas e na cor pêssego.<p>

"Viemos até aqui, você acendeu todas essas velas e me lembro bem de que suas últimas palavras foram ainda no festival..." - Robin tomou a virtude da palavra. Sua alma tão desesperadamente apaixonada que até isto se tornava motivo de uma alegria eufórica, porém interna, não compartilhada. - "Seu silêncio deveria me deixar preocupado?"

Ela olhava de forma tão profunda e concentrada para o mar que Robin podia jurar que ia abri-lo, da mesma forma que Moisés. Uma pena aquele mar não ser conhecido "vermelho" como tal e, se fosse, seria numa forma esdrúxula porém simbólica do amor que os envolvia como asas de um anjo protetor. Um cupido, quem sabe…

Mills prestara atenção no que o homem dissera e lhe respondeu num balanço com a cabeça. Riu, não era de sua intenção permanecer no silêncio e percebendo que era exatamente o que havia feito, o quebrou: "Não."

"E então.." - ele sorriu, esquecendo-se de que havia uma esposa o esperando em casa - "Posso saber o porquê de ter me arrastado até aqui?"

Um suspiro. Regina almejava, ainda observando as ondas. "Bem.." - Um advérbio proferido e Robin se perguntava se após semelhante palavra, ela fugiria dos monossílabos. E teve sua resposta assim que ela deu procedência: "Há pouco tempo atrás, eu vim para cá. E por minutos me senti a pessoa mais importante do planeta, senão a única."

_Sim! Você é a única para mim, Regina._

_Não deveria, mas é. E daí? _Ele teria dito, não fosse a falta de coragem e garantia de que o sentimento era recíproco.

"Te trouxe aqui pois quero ver se me sinto especial com você, assim como naquele dia." - continuou.

"Oh!" - A onomatopéia veio em conjunto com uma careta exclusiva do loiro. - "Então isso é um teste?"

Regina desvencilhou o olhar do mar, do mesmo modo de alguém que conseguira cortar uma corda depois de muitas tentativas. Porém o alívio de ter esta corda rompida era todo de Robin, ele a queria olhando-o nos olhos.

"Depende de como você o interpreta." - Lá estava o sorriso de todos os dentes da prefeita, de Locksley até teria sentido saudades, não fosse passados apenas cinco minutos desde o último.

"Perdão.. Mas não pude deixar de reparar na senhora dançando hoje, no festival." - mudou de assunto, hesitando inseguro sobre o que ainda estava por vir em suas falas. - "Vocês quase transformaram Granny's Dinner em um The Rabbit Hole."

O que precediu a fala do loiro foi o movimento de Regina Mills pendendo sua cabeça para trás dando um riso alto, o qual havia sido em câmera lenta para o mais venturoso espectador, Robin. Mal piscou, seu cérebro concentrado em fazer screens rápidos da cena presenciada. Ele estava amando aquele momento com ela e mal havia começado, pôde sentir borbulhos em sua barriga ao pensar desta forma.

"Por que está rindo? Falo sério, viu só os homens encostados no vidro?" - E ali estava mais um tópico para a lista de coisas que Robin demonstraria para a mulher se houvesse certeza de que o sentimento dela era o mesmo, ciúmes.

A morena gargalhava enquanto girava o abdômen para alcançar a garrafa de vinho e duas taças que Robin havia roubado de Granny. Seu polegar fazendo pressão na tampa, tentando eliminá-la. O loiro continuou contando sua história, quando se interrompeu para ajudar.

Pegou a garrafa, quase que em desespero, agoniado de vê-la tentar sem sucesso e abriu. Maldito Robin e sua facilidade!

"Continuando.." Virou o Romanée-Conti, encostando o objeto de desejo dos maiores apreciadores de vinho de leve no vidro da taça, fazendo com que aquele o líquido cor de sangue jorrasse. - "Você e aquele pessoal, parecem bastante amigos."

Regina gargalhou, mais uma vez. Mas desta vez o riso era forçado, como se ironizasse.

"Sabe, eu meio que odeio Gold e Lacey." Disse, parecia estar em um confessionário declarando seus pecados para um eclesiástico. Para um padre que seria Robin, no momento. Oras, mas que ironia um padre cujo o que mais desejava era livrar-se das roupas da mulher e a agarrar, apalpar cada alíquota do corpo da "quase vítima" que confessava, um padre que queria mais do que a própria vida que Regina tivesse dito um último nome, dos que estavam com ela, na frase. O nome Graham.

"Mas por que?" - A curiosidade sendo vestida na face de Robin, parecia-lhe uma máscara.

"Não são confiáveis. Gold, um golpista e Lacey, uma piranha prestes a dar o golpe da barriga."

"Ela está grávida?" Robin disse, espantado.

"Não!" - sorriu - "Mas não duvido se por acaso, de repente, ela estiver."

"Gold não me parece do tipo que tenta ter filhos, quer dizer, acho que nem tem mais virilidade para isso."

Regina não pode deixar de achar graça do comentário do advogado.

Como ele poderia ser tão bonito? Por uns cinco minutos, ficou o admirando. Músculos bem desenhados, cabelos de um loiro escuro, um sorriso ameno. Estava ela apaixonando-se? Muitos dizem que quando bêbadas, as pessoas deixam escapar seus mais profundos sentimentos. Até aqueles trancados a sete chaves, em um calabouço delimitado por uma porta pesada de madeira exaurida. Será que a prefeita Regina Mills se encaixava neste grupo?

"Mas como você é bobo, não?" Riu mais uma vez, dando um tapa ligeiro no ombro do moço. "E inocente! Lacey não o ama, tampouco Gold. Ele é apaixonado há anos pela irmã de Lacey, Belle French. Ela é um amor de pessoa, namorou Gold por muito tempo e até ficou noiva, mas ao descobrir as farsas que ele aprontava com a prefeitura, assim como com todo o resto da cidade que lhe devia aluguéis, separou-se. Mas continua caídinha por ele."

"E como Lacey entrou nesse rolo todo?"

A morena voltou a explicar, gostando do empenho de Robin na conversa: "Lacey é esperta, sabe que Mr. Gold é rico. Foi preciso só uns charminhos para se envolver com ele, porém a história é estranha do mesmo jeito. Lacey pode ser esperta mas ele é mais, aposto que sabe dos planos da moça de lhe tirar o dinheiro.. E ele, sacana do jeito que é, vai acabar virando o jogo e se dando bem."

O semblante de Robin era de alguém que montava um complexo quebra cabeça, daqueles de mil peças. Mas o que ele realmente estava interessado era em outra coisa, dessa forma resolveu destilar seu veneno o materializando em apenas uma frase: "E Graham, parecia dar em cima dele.. é amante dela?"

Ele sabia a resposta, sabia que Graham e Lacey não tinham nada a ver um com o outro com exceção pela amizade, o que nem era algo real. Pura falsidade. Ele só queria ver como Regina Mills desenrolaria essa história mas, para sua surpresa, ela não desenrolou:

"Eu é que sou de Graham. Quer dizer, eu e ele temos um caso digamos assim." Por que era tão difícil para a prefeita definir? "Não somos amantes mas mais que amigos." Regina pode perceber o alívio do rosto do homem que a acompanhava, por que ele se importava? Quantas perguntas rodopiavam pela cabeça da morena, tatuavam cada parede nervosa de seu cérebro.

"E você…" Engoliu em seco. - "Você gosta dele?"

Robin não podia imaginar que semelhante frase reconstruiria seu maior inimigo: o silêncio. Aquele mesmo que o impedia de conhecer melhor as profundezas da amada. Ela era mar. Era teimosa como o mar, não bastava quebrar uma ou duas ondas, teria que formar mais destas e depois deixá-las escapar. E por minutos, Robin temeu que ela o deixasse escapar. Ela focou os olhos na areia e depois levantou o rosto, olhando para o horizonte, onde o desenho do mar era apagado de vez. O loiro estava olhando fixamente para o rosto de perfil dela, ela levantou a taça a altura da boca e deu um gole.

O líquido de cor escura indo diretamente para a boca-coração da donzela. Que engraçado, não? Cada movimento da prefeita era observado por Robin como se fosse um crítico admirador observando uma obra renascentista. Já era uma característica renascentista o resgate da estética da cultura greco-romana, a busca incansável pela perfeição.. Mas para quê buscar perfeição sendo que a maior delas estava bem ao seu lado?

"Sabe Robin, eu sou uma pessoa extremamente difícil." - E ele já havia percebido isso, até aí sem novidades. Contudo a questão não era essa, não era isto o que o homem havia lhe perguntado e estava irritado com o fato de ela mudar de assunto, uma vez que o dito cujo era de uma relevância imensa. - "Quero ser livre mas ao mesmo tempo imponho rótulos a mim mesma. Sou uma pessoa totalmente fechada e.." - aquela era a primeira vez que a voz da mulher não saía grossa como naturalmente era. A voz era falha desta vez. As palavras sendo jogadas da mesma forma que cartas em um jogo raro e não cotidiano de poker.

A morena de olhos escuros estava demorando demais para dar procedência e isso o assustou. "Continue, milady... Estou aqui, estou ouvindo."

"E não me abro para ninguém, tenho uma dificuldade quase absurda com confiança. Não costumo me relacionar bem com as pessoas e se me relaciono, é por que elas vieram atrás de mim por surpresa."

"Assim como Graham…" E novamente, lá estava a incógnita persistente.

"Sim Robin, assim como Graham." - Engoliu em seco. - "Eu tinha Emma como a mais confidente das amigas e Henry, como um filho. Não queria perdê-los de modo algum." Robin tinha a íris correndo de um canto para o outro do rosto da moça, um rosto que esbanjava dor. Os olhos delas estavam lagrimejando. Droga! "Mas eu tenho muita dificuldade de achar amor, Locksley, muita mesmo. E quando Graham veio para mim, eu não hesitei em continuar. Quem sabe não daria certo?"

"E deu, Regina? Por que você não precisa se sentir insegura, um dia você vai ach.."

"Deu." - interrompeu.

Ficaram ambos quietos por um longo tempo. Regina chorava em silêncio, sem soluços, apenas lágrimas caindo de suas pálpebras e indo para a maçã de seu rosto. Foram terríveis momentos de tortura para o homem, até que ele se levantou: uma mão segurando a taça e a outra estendida em direção a morena, a convidando.

Mills levantou o olhar, o encarando por uns segundos. Ele sorriu e a mulher enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas paradas na altura de sua bochecha, sorriu e segurou sua mão.

Ambos passaram por meio das velas, ele a guiou até o meio da área litorânea onde a areia era macia e encostava os pés descalços de ambos de forma tão leve quanto uma pluma mas mesmo assim os servia de suporte. De Locksley desvinculou sua mão da de Regina, deu um passo para trás, ficando exatamente a sua frente e novamente estendeu a mão na direção da bela donzela, fazendo reverência: a convidava para uma dança, desta vez.

"Aqui e sem música?" Interrogou Regina.

Sorriu. "Aqui e sem música?" - a imitou, numa voz afeminada que fez a prefeita rir.

Ela pegou na mão do loiro denovo e Robin velozmente a puxou pela cintura, começando a cantarolar uma música.

"Oh, eu conheço essa!" Exprimiu, reconhecendo a canção. Era I'll Be Seeing You, de Jimmy Durante.

Continuaram, a mão da dama em suas costas ainda segurando a taça e a dele na escápula da moça, desconsiderando a outra mão que estava enlaçada na de Regina.

"Você é péssimo cantor" - disse, rindo.

"E você é péssima com o amor." Replicou, debatendo sobre a conversa que tiveram pouco mais cedo.

Se olhavam sorrindo, até que Regina encostou sua cabeça no ombro do loiro, este que se remoeu de felicidade e orgulho. Onde estava, naquele momento, a virilidade de Robin perto de Regina? Não se sabia.

O reflexo no mar era totalmente fiel à imagem real da Lua que os iluminava. A maré enfraquecia, o ritmo das ondas diminuía assim como o vento que cessava. Parecia até que a natureza - que antes era agitada - estava em aflito por vê-los juntos e agora se acalmara ao observar o casal naqueles passos lentos. Mas Gaya, a mãe natureza, não se contentara só em estabelecer calma à seus pertences. Ela queria mais e assim, lhes enviou um presente.

Uma flor, mais especificamente uma Margarida que vôou até os pés de Robin, se arrastando pela areia. Robin baixou a cabeça e a viu assim que sentiu suas pétalas brancas e delicadas lhe tocarem a pele nua de seus pés.

Abaixou-se e a pegou.

Encaixou a flor entre a orelha direita e os fios negros do cabelo da prefeita. Sorriram. Nesta hora, imagina-se que Gaya estaria em festa, aonde quer que esteja e se é que existe.

Voltaram a dançar, um sorriso bobo na face da mulher e notas musicais saindo-lhe da boca de Robin. Ela se juntara na canção e nesse exato momento o loiro lembrou-se de quando fez um pequeno paralelo entre Regina Mills e as sereias que cantavam e encantavam os homens. Esquece tudo! Além do olhar, Regina tinha o dom da voz.

A prefeita empolgou-se, girando duas ou três vezes, fazendo Robin a rodopiar como numa dança de salão. No quarto giro, atrapalhou-se e caiu, fazendo Robin cair também. Se não fosse a areia almofadada da praia de Storybrooke, as taças teriam virado cacos. Mas o amortecimento permetiu com que apenas o vinho se espalhasse, tornando a areia bege em cor de sangue. Enquanto isso, Robin e Regina. Ou melhor, Robin encima de Regina.

Ele olhou profunda e precisamente para os olhos de Regina, ela o admirava os lábios. Mas que merda! Já era a quarta vez que isso acontecia: ambos estarem próximos demais os olhando nos olhos mas ao mesmo tempo, distantes. Uma hora isso teria que acabar, não aguentava mais esperar. Determinado, Robin lhe roubou um beijo. A morena, em um primeiro momento, arregalou os olhos e depois deixou-se levar por sua vontade e sentimentos. E agora, tinha certeza, estava apaixonando-se pelo advogado romântico.

O coração do homem martelava audivelmente em suas costelas e a respiração dele parecia ficar presa na garganta. A língua explorando cada pedaço da boca de Regina, se fosse possível chegaria até sua úvula. O beijo poderia ser vulgar mas não perdia seu romantismo em sequer um milésimo de segundo. O beijo não era profano em amor, nunca seria. A pele quente de Robin era o antídoto perfeito para o frio que entrava em contato com a epiderme de Regina, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Eu, como escritora onisciente, diria que foi o loiro que lhe causou tal horripilarão.

Tinha a sensação de que cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo era um fio desencabado. Mills abriu os olhos, ainda durante o beijo, e observou o céu. Ignorava totalmente sua situação, deitada no meio da areia que lhe sujava unhas e cabelo. Observou as estrelas, as inúmeras constelações cujo nomes não eram de seu conhecimento. Porém não conseguia se concentrar em nenhum detalhe, a pulsação violenta por trás de seus ouvidos toldava tudo.

De repente um sobressalto a fez lembrar de Marian e mais importante, de Graham. Indo mais a fundo em pensamentos, se desvinculou dos braços que a prometiam proteção.

"Graham!" Disse.

E Robin, incrédulo, a via partir. Ela corria em direção ao extremo oposto da praia. Deixando para trás o homem, as taças, o vinho derramado, seus sapatos, as velas ainda acesas e por último mas não menos importante: sua alma. Era óbvio que ela queria ficar mas sentia a culpa acariciar-lhe o rosto. O pecado já havia sido cometido, o que lhe restara agora era dizer alto e incontáveis vezes para si mesma de que tentou fazer a coisa certa. Quem sabe assim, acabaria se convencendo e acreditando naquilo de uma vez por todas.

Robin, por sua vez, olhou para areia. Estava jogado no chão, resultado este do empurrão que a prefeita o deu.

Viu a margarida.

Não pensou duas vezes e a tomou nas mãos, a ponta dos dedos tocando as pétalas de forma singela. Sorriu por segundos e depois sentiu ódio, um mesclado de sensações lutavam pela porcentagem maior de seu peito.

Começou a arrancar as pétalas da flor, uma por uma. Em uma brincadeira ridícula, parecia estar contando-as.

Mas não estava.

A cada puxão, uma frase nova. "_Mal me quer, Bem me quer._"

E ao ter a última pétala arrancada e posteriormente levada pelo vento, teve sua resposta: Bem me quer.

Jogou o caule do que antes podiam-se chamar de flor no mar, num movimento fel. Lembrou-se da frase que lhe escapara os lábios de Regina, pouco mais cedo. "Eu é que sou de Graham."


	10. Chapter 10

A banheira cheia até a borda, havia muita espuma, o rosto da morena mergulhado na água até a altura de seu lábio superior. O resultado do rímel escancarado em sua face, borrões enormes que iam desde as pálpebras inferiores até o intermédio de suas bochechas. Percebia-se por seu semblante que havia chorado a manhã inteira. Até faltou do trabalho, algo não consuetudinário para Regina Mills.

Segurava uma chávena de vinho, o que provavelmente a traria uma depressão muito maior, a faria relembrar da noite de uma semana atrás. Lembrar-se da praia, das velas, do loiro e do beijo era de longe o que a morena menos precisava no momento. A mão que segurava a taça estava estendida para fora da banheira e seus pés encima da torneira no outro extremo. Ela abria e fechava tal com apenas um movimento do dedo: deixava a água escorrer e logo depois desligava a torneira, novamente com os pés, repetindo o ato logo em seguida numa ansiedade insaciável.

Ouvia-se um barulho suave vindo do andar debaixo, proveniente do atrito entre a porta e o chão. Segundos depois e o ruído se transformara em passos, botas que pisavam firmemente nos degraus da escada que levariam seu misterioso dono até o segundo andar. Era de fato algo que Regina deveria considerar, alguém invadindo sua casa. Porém permaneceu exatamente do jeito que estava.

"Eu sabia que as segundas-feiras eram o dia oficial do remorso, mas você se superou." - A voz tomou conta do toalete, caminhando até os ouvidos da prefeita. Tentativa frustada de fazê-la sorrir, xerife.

Não moveu-se, estava de costas para Graham e este, encostado na batente da porta. "Como entrou?" - Num tom frio, Regina economizou saliva, escolhendo apenas as palavras necessárias. Estava amarga demais para não ser direta.

Graham andou e agora, estando no campo de visão dela, levantou a mão direita lhe mostrando a cópia da chave que possuía. "O que houve? Estamos todos te procurando que nem loucos!" - advertiu.

Mills olhava fixamente para o acúmulo de espuma que boiava perto de seu joelho, levou a taça em encontro com sua boca e bebericou. Afastou a taça de seu rosto, a mantendo na sua frente e a virando na intenção de analisá-la e evitando ao máximo olhar nos olhos do homem. A culpa ainda batia em sua porta, todos os sete dias que passaram desde o beijo. "Como alguém se importasse."

"Eu me importo, Regina! Aurora se importa, Lacey.." - bastou o último nome escapar-lhe a fala e finalmente Regina riu, mas riu em ironia como sempre fazia quando este nome e a idéia de solidariedade eram associados na mesma frase. - "Me diga, o que aconteceu para te deixar tão pra baixo?"

Ainda receosa, suspirou em desistência e começou - "Aurora me ligou ontem avisando que Swan a procurou na prefeitura em meu horário de almoço, foi resolver umas papeladas de mudança… Emma e Henry voltarão para a antiga cidade." - contava, observando o homem sentando-se ao lado da banheira, no chão frio de ladrilho branco. _Mas, querido, o problema não é apenas esse. Eu o traí. O traí antes mesmo de estar com você e o pior, me apaixonei. Evito tal homem por uma semana desde o beijo mas não sei por quanto tempo mais aguentarei. _- Pensou, e cogitou a possibilidade de contar mas não teria coragem de dizê-lo.

"Há quanto tempo não vê o moleque mesmo?"

Não conseguiria formular uma réplica, mas a dor havia de responder por ela: "Três. Meses."

* * *

><p>A situação de Robin era, de longe, a mais lastimável. Ao menos Regina tinha a certeza de que o loiro a amava, uma vez que investiu no beijo sem se preocupar com sacramento de matrimônio, amantes ou casos da prefeita e até mesmo com filhos. Mas bullshit, Robin não tinha nada! Não tinha idéia do que se passava na cabeça da morena, pelo contrário, tinha certeza absoluta de que Graham era o dono de seu coração e para piorar, ele ao menos tinha alguma desculpa para dar à esposa caso desabasse em um oceano de lágrimas.<p>

Droga, oceano não! - repreendeu-se. Isso o lembrava a praia e consequentemente, Mills.

Contudo, o mais agradável foi a descoberta do advogado assim que chegou em casa naquela noite: Marian, preocupada com a demora do marido em voltar do maldito festival, foi procura-lo. Nisso, conversou com alguns conhecidos perguntando sobre o paradeiro deste e por fim uma freira a informou. "Saiu com a prefeita, ouvi dizer que iam para a costa."

Ela não sabia qual das hipóteses mais a preocupava.

Alternativa A, meu marido está com a prefeita; Alternativa B, meu marido está com a prefeita na praia; Alternativa C, meu marido está com a prefeita na praia e são quatro horas da manhã.

Pobre Locksley, desde então dormiu no sofá. Sua coluna já suplicava pelo colchão macio da cama de casal parcelada em cinco vezes. Louco seria se fosse a cama de Regina.

* * *

><p>"Regina, pelo amor de Deus!" - A mulher havia surtado deixando o xerife sem ter o que fazer. Ele nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse chorar tanto. - "Se acalme."<p>

Estavam ambos sentados, Regina encostada na cabeceira da cama e Graham sentado à beirada. Ela vestia um roupão curto de cetim que deixava uma boa amostra da lingerie abaixo. As mãos dele estavam sobre sua coxa, a culpa se escondia naquele toque como um parasita, se recusava sair.

"Sabe.. Eu já sabia sobre Emma." - confessou Graham. Assim que Aurora o ligou pela manhã contou tudo o que havia acontecido e suspeitava ser isso o que abalou a chefe.

"É mas talvez eles nem vão, talvez seja só cois..."

"Regina! Eles vão." - o moreno lamentou por ter que ser ele o responsável por 'acordar' Regina, mas qualquer coisa seria melhor que vê-la se iludindo. A incógnita natural de Robin desta vez preenchia o semblante da morena.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"A casa."

"O que tem a casa?" - Mais lágrimas caíram do rosto da mulher, ela já imaginava.. Emma a vendera. Certeza, era isso. - "O que ela fez, Graham?!" Agora seu tom de voz era elevado, como uma caixa de som em seu último volume.

"Ela vendeu."

"Mas como alguém que demorou meses para achar uma casa consegue vender uma assim, num estalar de dedos?"

"Vendeu para alguém igualmente desesperado. Da mesma forma que ela ficou quando não tinha mais para onde ir."

"De Locksley." - concluiu Regina. - "Aquele diabinho!"

"Acha que ele comprou?"

"Tenho certeza."


	11. Chapter 11

Já se passaram duas noites desde que Robin voltou a dormir em sua cama. Nada indicava que a esposa o havia perdoado mas também, até onde ela sabia, nada justificava o motivo de estar brava até por que, em sua percepção, nada havia acontecido na praia.  
>Era dia do loiro ir ao supermercado em favor à mulher. Roland tinha feito uma bagunça de brinquedos pela sala e a criança, na inocência da idade, não iria guardar. É claro que não iria, sobraria para ela fazê-lo.<p>

A palavra _supermercado_ era de uma generosidade perceptível para o que mais parecia um pequeno varejo. Robin caminhava calmamente por uma das repartições do estabelecimento, onde se localizavam as cervejas mais mesquinhas, para ser mais preciso. Óbvio que este não fora o pedido de Marian, ela apenas queria que ele comprasse suco e lanche para o menino mas Robin precisava disto. Ficar de porre era a melhor fuga para todos e quaisquer problemas, ainda mais quando se tratam desses sentimentos. Principalmente, o amor.

E foi quando se dirigiu para o corredor seguinte que notou a ilustre presença de Regina e seu mais recente e assumido caso, Graham Humbert. Ela estava lá, diante de seus olhos. Robin não pôde deixar de sorrir, por mais que a cena não fizesse justiça ao riso: ela com outro. Todavia, fazia algum tempo em que ele não tinha notícias dela e não importa de que forma, apenas vê-la e saber que estava segura já era recomfortante.

Para quem estava quase se afogando em álcool e, de maneira mais literal, quase se afogando numa banheira cheia até a borda, Regina parecia estar ótima.

De Locksley não fazia a mínima ideia do episódio da banheira mas sabia que as coisas não iam muito bem na mansão Mills, afinal ele quem havia comprado a residência de Emma. E não era para menos, não iria de forma alguma voltar àquela prefeitura para resolver os assuntos decorrentes do terreno depois de, mesmo sem ter declarado isso em palavras, Regina o evitar. Sem contar que a secretária o odiava. Mas era fato: os dois estavam se ignorando, aliás nem precisavam. Afinal se não estivessem, teriam se procurado depois do beijo. Já se passaram nove dias, dá pra acreditar? Nove dias que mais pareceram uma eternidade, para ambos.

Regina vestia uma dessas jaquetas esportivas americana de cor vinho, com a letra "b" estampada no lado esquerdo do peito, as mangas eram compridas e cinzas. Usava uma calça jeans skinny bem apertada e botas pretas de salto alto que iam até a altura de sua canela, a jaqueta aberta deixando à mostra uma blusa preta básica que ficava por baixo. E, por quê diabos ela usava uma peruca? Uma do próprio supermercado, daquela parte do corredor destinada à festas de aniversário. Graham quem há pouco havia pôsto nela, uma peruca de cabelos loiros, num loiro puxado para o branco. Era curta, os cabelos falsos eram lisos e iam até aonde começavam seus ombros e também tinha a franjinha. Ela ficava uma graça de franjinha! - cogitou, logo voltando a fazer sua extensa análise sobre. Os olhos da moça estavam totalmente marcados, o lápis forte fazia um contorno sensual e que aumentava a profundidade de seu olhar, Robin nunca a havia visto dessa forma. Parecia outra pessoa, a não ser pelo batom forte e vermelho de costume.

Ela ainda não o havia visto, estava se divertindo demais com Graham para isso - considerou. Robin se atormentava, insistia em se convencer de que a mulher era apaixonadíssima pelo moreno. Seria até poético, a prefeita e o xerife. Mas seria um daqueles poemas que Robin rasgaria e queimaria no fogo de sua lareira com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, depois de gorfar inúmeras vezes lendo, é claro.

A mulher estava pendurada em pé apoiada no carrinho do supermercado, enquanto Graham a empurrava. Ela alternava o tempo em que ficava encima do carrinho e o em que girava com os braços estendidos pelos corredores numa dança desengonçada mas ao mesmo tempo graciosa, afinal não devemos nos esquecer que é de Regina Mills que estamos falando. Bebia uma caixa de leite puro recém-aberta no bico e, se não fosse pela estampa desta, Robin podia jurar que estava bêbada. Já Graham bebia o que mais parecia ser um suco de uva, também no bico. Ele sorria para ela e tinha vezes em que davam as mãos e ele a girava. Pareciam dois adolescentes apaixonados que entravam em estabelecimentos como aquele, consumiam tudo o que tinham direito e depois davam desculpas para pagar fiado, com exceção de que tanto Regina quanto Graham eram ricos o suficiente e comprariam o supermercado, se quisessem.

Por fim, agora o casal e o advogado estavam mais próximos, estando cada um num polo diferente da passagem. A prefeita o encarou pela primeira vez, não parecia estar surpresa. Deu passos, começando a caminhar em direção à Robin. Mas ela não iria o cumprimentar, pelo contrário, passaria ao seu lado de nariz empinado e ainda esbarraria em seu ombro, se fosse preciso. O esnobaria até o fim.

Depois, vendo que Graham parou no meio do caminho, Regina voltou, pegou em sua mão e o puxou. O movimento foi tão rápido que permetiu que o suco escapasse os dedos de Humbert e caísse no chão, jorrando o líquido roxo para tudo quanto é lado e não menos importante, para bem perto de Locksley, fazendo com que sua calça jeans clara se tingisse como naquelas obras que mais parecem latas de tintas que foram simplesmente jogadas no quadro. Uma lambança.

O xerife abaixou e pegou a caixa de papelão do chão, o semblante de desgosto, levantou-se e gentilmente pediu desculpas ao homem.

"Vamos, Graham, _meu amor_. Não se preocupe, deixe isso para lá." - disse, o puxando novamente. Era evidente que Regina queria provocá-lo, mas Robin não era de se irritar com pouco. Por mais que a prefeita trouxesse seu lado mais grotesco e o deixasse à mostra, era a primeira vez que ele experimentava tal sensação. Ela o queria com raiva e ela o teria com ódio.

Uma faxineira que ouviu o barulho do estouro da caixa em contato com o piso, veio correndo e o moreno, se preocupando com o trabalho que daria à ela, ofereceu-se para limpar o chão, pedindo logo em seguida um pano. Graham caminhou em direção à empregada e a seguiu até um outro corredor, deixando para trás Regina e um Robin irritados.

Hood encarava a parte suja de sua calça e depois fixou seus olhos no vulto de Regina que estava se retirando mas, de relance, ele segura fortemente em seu braço.

"Vai deixar as gracinhas de lado ou pretende continuar?" Provocou.

Regina virou o rosto para prestar atenção no que tinha para falar, parecia não se importar. Mas no fundo, se importava até demais.

"Me larga, doutor!" A ênfase na palavra doutor só transparecia a raiva que estava do loiro, o veneno destilava fria e diretamente por sua boca, encravando-se os dentes.

"Deixe para me chamar de _doutor _quando meu escritório estiver pronto." Pontos para Robin, conseguira atingir todos os pontos fracos de Regina em uma só frase: o escritório, antiga casa de Emma, Henry e a grosseria do homem pelo qual estava se apaixonando. Regina riu.

Vendo que não obteria resposta, prosseguiu. "Livre-se deste daí.." - ordenou, se referindo a Graham - "e me encontre hoje, ás 21, na Harlow Street."

A morena estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria ir, era mais do que evidente sua vontade de estar presente. Não só pela curiosidade de desvendar o mistério por detrás desse possível encontro mas também por ter a oportunidade de vê-lo mais uma vez. "Eu não vou." - replicou, ofegante. Pura mentira.

"Sei que irá." Para ser clara ele não tinha tanta certeza. Como já retratado anteriormente, Robin era uma pessoa super insegura, se possível a maior de todas.

"Você subestima seu poder, Locksley." O uso incomum de sobrenome sendo proferido por aquela boca carnuda e de lábios perfeitamente delineados pelo batom, bastava isso e ele já sentia vontade de tomá-la nos braços e enchê-la de beijos e carícias. A proximidade apenas dificultava. Ela continuava - "Me solte, já disse. Está machucando!"

Não soltou. Ele ainda tinha raiva e ao mesmo tempo, queria jogá-la e foder a prefeita com todas as forças sob aquelas pratileiras cheias de objetos de consumo. Uma pena que ele não ligasse para nada disso, a única coisa que ele queria consumir ali era o corpo por debaixo daquela jaqueta sexy.

"Bom assim." - finalmente pôde dizer mas foi obrigado a soltá-la de qualquer maneira ao ver Humbert aparecendo por entre as pratileiras, com um pano nas mãos. Olhou para o braço da mulher, a força usada sobre eles deixara uma vermelhidão. Logo sairia! - apostou, dando de ombros.


	12. Chapter 12

A lua minguante em orna com os afagos do zéfiro nocivo aos cabelos negros que balançavam naquela noite de inverno. Não demonstrava mais toda aquela situação "dona de si" de mais cedo. Andava melancólica, a caminho de um encontro. O homem a esperava onde combinaram, ou melhor, onde _ele_ combinou. Esperava já a algum tempo."Eu não vou" era a frase que reprisava incontáveis vezes na cabeça de Robin, como bomba pulsante. _Que inferno! Ela não vem._

Estava frio. Robin encostado no muro de uma casa qualquer, um dos joelhos dobrados com o pé pisando na parede. A um passo de desistir, ouviu o ranger de saltos contudo, ainda desiludido no amor, apostaria até seu escritório que não seria ela. Poderia ser qualquer mulher, exceto Regina.

A pouca claridade causava um efeito mágico. Do ângulo em que Robin estava, via a luz de um poste ao fundo contornando todo o corpo da mulher. Ela andava devagar. Era completamente perceptível sua timidez, o braço direito dobrado com a mão deste segurando o terço médio do braço esquerdo e a cabeça baixa. A onomatopéia, essa mesma onomatopéia responsável pelo barulho que o salto fazia, era música para os ouvidos do loiro, o que de caso contrário e em repetição seria algo irritante. Ele logo reconheceu: era Regina Mills e pronto, escritório apostado! Ela parou a sua frente, desvinculou os braços e balançou a mão vagarosamente no que, em palavras, seria uma espécie de_ oi_. Robin permitiu seus olhos a percorrerem toda a silhueta da mulher por baixo daquele vestido solto e florido, chegando até seus pés onde finalizava toda a aparência em um Jimmy Choo vermelho de salto alto.

"Pensei que não viria." - Ele se permitiu confessar.

"Foi o que eu disse."

Ele sorriu, contente com a ironia."Fico feliz que não cumpriu."

* * *

><p>Não seria exagero algum dizer que Graham passara todos os canais de sua televisão naquela noite. Tudo estava um tédio. Não foi difícil para ela se livrar deste, afinal haviam passado a tarde inteira juntos desde o supermercado. Bastou uma frase explicativa dizendo o quanto estava cansada e que precisaria de dormir por uma eternidade para cobrir aquelas olheiras profundas, que ele respeitou.<p>

Respeitou, sim. Mas diga-se de passagem que nada o impediu de ficar preocupado e ligar uma porrada de vezes para a prefeita.

"Deve estar dormindo." - pensou alto, reclamando. - "Ainda."

Irritado com a falta de satisfação que a morena o dava, desligou o aparelho e também a televisão, visando o seu destino e algo que, com absoluta certeza, o tiraria do calar tedioso da noite. E assim, dormiu.

* * *

><p>Estavam Robin e Regina sentados um do lado do outro no meio-fio. No início ela estava relutante em sentar na calçada mas depois de receber vários adjetivos sinônimos de fresca e outros xingamentos mais, ela considerou que a melhor opção era ceder.<p>

O vento agia em perfeita harmonia com a baixa temperatura daquele solstício de inverno causando arrepios na pele nua da moça. Hood, num gesto de puro cavalheirismo, colocou seu casaco nas costas dela por cima de seus braços. O tempo parecia ter congelado quando, por descuido, Robin percebeu que estava a encarando muito. Um olhar de ternura, com amor nos olhos, a admirando.

"Não me olhe dessa forma." - o desmascarou. Não sei o que ele tinha na cabeça ao pensar que ela não o havia percebido, uma vez que ela o encarava também.

"Como?"

"Como se estivesse tudo bem." - Ela disse e logo abaixou os olhos, fixando certo ponto do asfalto.

Após horas conversando a respeito de definitivamente nada, Robin apoiou uma mão no chão ganhando impulso para se levantar. Ficou de frente para ela e estendeu-lhe a mão direita, num paralelo fiel à noite da praia. Ao se lembrar, Regina hesitou.

"Eu não mordo, Regina." A cara de aflição permaneceu sob a face da prefeita e o loiro se deixou levar para o canto da chateação. Como ela podia fazer tão pouco e o machucar tanto?

"Perdão.."

Eis que um silêncio tomou conta do local, deixando ambos alarmados como se estivessem sido torturados no famoso "pau-de-arara" da ditadura militar. Não seria para tanto, claro, mas eles se sentiam exatamente desse modo. Regina tinha em sua mente a idéia tão clara quanto água cristalina de que estava se apaixonando e Robin, já sabia e cada segundo só comprovava a sua certeza.

A quietude permaneceu. Ele, assim como a morena, buscava criatividade para assim puxar algum assunto mas sempre falhavam. Convencido do pequeno fracasso, Robin passou a admirá-la. Como era linda a noite dos olhos de Regina.. As mechas castanho escuro de seu cabelo dançando pelos ares daquela escuridão hibernal. Tudo em seu olhar era poesia. Sua voz! - ele se lembrou, apesar de não ser de seu alcance diante daquele silêncio ensurdecedor - A bela voz era como embalas, embora fosse um ninar diferente. Fosse um ninar que o despertava.

"Topa caminhar comigo?" A convidou.

"Claro."

A marcha era curta, o caminho lhes permitia a vista de pequenas casas tomadas por um jogo de penumbra e escuridão total, algumas ruas cheias de estabelecimentos comerciais. Caminhavam lado a lado, com a distância de um palmo, ela parecia desconfortável, olhando sempre para baixo.

"Você insiste, não?" Robin disse, mais uma vez. Era desgastaste ter que conduzir a conversa toda vez.

"O quê?"

"O silêncio."

"Ora, mas o que você quer?" - Agora ela estava começando a se irritar.

"Desculpe, madame." - Ironizou - "É só que se eu soubesse que seria essa droga, não teria te convidado."

"E por acaso eu pedi para ser chamada?"

O tom de voz de Regina estava aumentando, percebendo isso, Robin se zangava ainda mais. Da mesma forma que com pouco ela o magoava, com menos ainda ela o deixava emputecido. Ela o contemplou, percebendo que ele buscava alguma resposta.

"Você ao menos sabe se defender."

Num segundo, ele já havia elevado a mão direita firme para a região cubital do braço da mulher. Apertando a pele que ficava branca com a marca e pressão de seus dedos nada delicados. Ela levou os olhos até o local de dor, ficando embravecida. O rosto dos dois estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir a respiração veemente ele. Eles se manterão calados durante algum tempo, olharam-se cautelosamente e não suportando, Regina colocou sua mão livre sobre o peito de Robin e o empurrou. Ou melhor, _tentou empurrar. _

Ele não saiu do lugar.

A morena começou a dar soquinhos em seu peitoral e por fim ele descansou o pulso, soltando-a. Ela virou-se para a direção oposta, ficando de costas e abandonando a escura Hancock Street. Andando lentamente, ela já havia alcançado a esquina e estava longe da vista de Hood. O que havia acabado de acontecer? Eles realmente brigaram? Por quê? Na certeza de que as paixões tem dessas fases más, resolveu voltar. Torcendo para que ele ainda estivesse lá.

Apertou o passo, começando a correr e ignorando o fato de o vento permitir uma bela visão de suas coxas cada vez que o vestido subia. Dobrou a mesma esquina que a pouco, agora ela podia ver.

_Oh céus, ele está lá. _Ela agradeceu.

"Robin!" - gritou, chamando a atenção deste que antes estava de costas. Ele parecia aliviado, agora. Ela se aproximou, ele ainda resistente tentando manter a postura superior e evitando ao máximo olhar para a mulher à sua frente. Ao chegar perto, Regina levou a mão até seu queixo e virou seu rosto. - "Robin.."

Ele fechou os olhos com o toque e o som de sua voz. Que benção! Entrelaçaram-se em olhares, o olhar de entrelaçar da mulher sobrevindo o dele.

"Vamos tentar de novo, está bem?"

Ele assentiu. Robin pensava sobre o que aconteceria depois daquilo, era péssima a incerteza. Mas uma coisa era certa, ele sabia que ela não o beijaria. E não podia deixar de admitir que sua boca andava oca e sua língua, míngua sem o calor dos lábios da morena.


	13. Chapter 13

Mills puxou o braço esquerdo de Robin para si, olhando para o relógio azul marinho de detalhes prateados que portava.

"Minha nossa! Já são duas horas."

Ele pareceu não se importar.

"Sua esposa não acha ruim de voltar tão tarde?" Insistiu.

"O que posso dizer?… Confiança."

Robin lembrou-se do tempo o qual foi obrigado a dormir no sofá, não estava nem um pouco com saudades. Principalmente da maldita dor de coluna. Regina riu quando fixou seus olhos na feição do loiro e percebeu o sorriso malicioso que ele lançou. Ela sabia que estava mentindo. "Aposto que ela se importa. Mudaria meu conceito de confiança se eu fosse Marian."

"Mas você não é."

Ele deveria se considerar na lista dos culpados ou arrependidos depois da frase da prefeita. Mas, de longe, era o que acontecia. O loiro repensou, as palavras dele soaram com duplo sentido. Torcendo para que Regina não notasse a ambiguidade e fosse experiente o suficiente para reconhecer o flerte, esfregou suas mãos na pele nua de seus braços, tentando se esquentar. Ele estava congelando de frio e a morena não pode deixar de notar. Ela ainda estava com seu casaco.

"Oh! Pegue." Estendendo suas mãos, lhe entregou o casaco de couro. Robin leu a expressão confusa nos olhos negros de Regina e a escutou continuar. "Desculpe, quase fui embora com ele."

O loiro riu, pensando em como ficaria contente caso ela não o devolvesse, assim teria motivos para se encontrar futuramente com a mesma. Ambos não podiam deixar de fazer a observação de que finalmente acederam a conversar, sem trevas no olhar deixando subentendido. Não estavam são e salvos. Eram mais que cientes disso. Estavam numa das ruas mais famosas de Storybrooke, no fim de contas. E mesmo sendo assim, com a exceção do caso de o Sol engolir a Terra exatamente naquele momento, nada os faria voltar. Nada os faria ir embora.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

Para descontrair, a morena resolveu brincar. "Já fez."

Dando risada do diálogo que agora conseguiam conduzir, Robin teve a certeza de que o que tinha em mãos e pretendia declarar, talvez acabaria com o clima ameno que levavam. Por isso, revisou e considerou inúmeras vezes. A decisão foi arriscar.

"Você é livre, Regina?" A mulher o olhou como se fosse um abestado. Ela nunca havia sido interrogada de tal maneira, com tal pergunta. Nem sabia como responder esse tipo de questão. Afinal, quais seriam suas alternativas? De fato, ela considerava que sim. Óbvio. Por acaso ele via algum tipo de algema em suas mãos?

"Oras.." Começou, tentando ganhar tempo.

"Sem oras, Regina. Me diga. Você é livre?"

Foi levantando o nariz que ela lhe soltou o "Sou." mais confiante de toda sua vida. "Eu sou."

"Não, não é." Ele afirmou, ganhando num placar de dez à zero na _frase confiança_ dela. Agora ele estava a irritando mais uma vez, para não perder o costume. Seria o caso de ele saber mais sobre a morena do que ela própria? Apostava que não. Que idiota. Ela pensou, rindo novamente.

"Por quê diz isso?"

"Não me leve a mal, é que.." Coçou a cabeça, desajeitado. Tomou fôlego para assim dar procedência. Nesse tempo, reparou que a loja de Mr. Gold ficava logo à frente e, sem razão aparente, sentiu calafrios o subindo a espinha. "Parece que não faz o que quer."

"Parece.." Ela fez questão de enfatizar, sentindo-se desconfortável quando, por acaso, a carapuça serviu.

No breu melancólico da noite, Robin teve raiva de si mesmo assim que se deu conta do corte que a conversa sofreu pela lâmina que é o silêncio, mais uma vez. Seria difícil arranjar palavras e recomeçar. Mais complicado ainda seria conduzir o diálogo. O loiro não a conhecia bem, mas sabia que Regina não se abriria de jeito maneira. E foi com esse pensamento que ele mesmo decidiu fazê-lo.

"Sabe, eu tenho uma lista." Robin continuou. As palavras soaram avulsas e agora sim ele se mostrou um verdadeiro retardado. Tantas coisas para se falar..

"Como?"

"Uma lista."

"Sim, eu entendi mas.."

A interrompeu. - "Trinta coisas que eu gostaria de fazer antes de morrer." - Ele nunca havia contado aquilo para ninguém. Aliás, até lhe correu a oportunidade, mas hesitou. Iam pensar que era louco, desnecessário. Robin sempre guardara a listagem à sete chaves, falar sobre ela seria inútil. Achava a própria atitude poética, sim, mas tinha a certeza de que não seria vista assim por outros olhos. "Não julgue sem antes saber a história, por favor."

Hood era uma família humilde. Quando garoto, Robin vivia assistindo filmes com o pai onde os mochileiros faziam listas como esta e por fim, acabavam cumprindo-a por completo, viajando pelo mundo todo. Até o dia em que seu pai decidiu fazer uma, com a ajuda do garoto, na intenção de ter mais tempo com o pequeno que vivia tão distante. Desde a decisão do primeiro item, pai e filho ficaram mais próximos do que nunca. Passaram a fazer várias coisas mais, sempre juntos. Pescavam, assistiam filmes com destaque à _No tempo das Diligências. _Robin amava filmes de faroeste.

Por uma razão ou outra, ele teve de continuar a listagem sozinho. Os desejos deste eram mais alcançáveis do que os dos viajantes dos filmes, na esmagadora maioria, porém não podia deixar de haver aqueles itens insanos. Completamente impossíveis, nunca sairiam do papel.

O homem acabou por lhe explicar mais sobre a lista. Regina a via da mesma forma: poético. Se viu interessada pela história e de como Robin detalhava sua antiga vida ao lado da figura paterna. Ele começara a lista ao lado do filho e agora, Robin dava continuidade. Era mais que um mero objetivo, era o orgulho que homenagearia uma vida.

Pelas palavras e expressões, a morena podia julgar que o velho já havia batido as botas, ido desta para melhor, como preferir. Tinha o anseio de confirmar mas lhe faltava coragem. Não tinha intimidade o suficiente para tocar-lhe a ferida.

Quando ele terminou, o silêncio tapou-lhe a boca. Dos dois.

Minutos se passaram e assim continuou. A diferença era simples, desta vez a quietude não incomodava. De modo contrário, os deixava mais confortáveis.

"E você, o que faria?" Parou e disse, reformulando: "Antes de morrer."

"Viajar para a Europa, ficar meses lá. Uma tatuagem, talvez."

"Não, Regina." Ele parecia impaciante. "O que você_ realmente_ faria?" A ênfase no advérbio a fez entender do que se tratava. E ela tinha medo. Ela não tinha resposta.

"Você não faz o que quer." Confirmou.

"Diabos, Robin!" Ela aumentou o tom de voz, batendo uma mão em sua própria coxa, como que para conter a irritação. Parou de caminhar e agora o contemplava, ainda com raiva. "E você, ein? Não foi capaz de realizar a lista toda com o pai, dois ou três itens ao máximo e agora vem dizer que não faço o que quero. Seu pai se importava mais com a lista do que você. Não queira fazer charme."

E no mesmo instante, ela se arrependeu. Pelo semblante de Robin ela teve suas dúvidas retiradas. O pai estava morto, agora tinha certeza. "Mas que droga! O que eu fiz?" Pensou alto. A história estava tão fresca, foi contada há pouco e mesmo se não tivesse, ela não tinha esse direito.

O loiro ficou tão aborrecido, mesmo percebendo logo após que o gosto de arrependimento lhe atingiu o paladar, ele não se importou. Ela disse algo que não devia. E o pior de tudo: ele era culpado, deveria ter ficado quieto. Era um erro se abrir desta forma para uma desconhecida. Mesmo, as desconhecidas à quem se ama.

Ele virou-se, causando o mesmo drama que Regina anteriormente. Mas Robin não foi embora, apenas ficou de costas. E a morena deixou que a culpa movesse seus braços e lhe obrigasse a tocar-lhe o ombro.

"Venha cá." Suspirou. "Mais uma vez, me perdoe." Ela tinha cara de choro, assustada. Uma pena de Locksley estar de costas para apreciar a bela mulher se comovendo com o passado dele.

"Pegar carona em Vegas com motociclistas punk totalmente desconhecidos" Pausou, tentando se acalmar. "Depois ficar de porre e jogar no cassino, até perder tudo. Quem sabe não me caso com algum estranho por lá, também." Ela brincou, com esperanças de lhe arrancar o riso, ou pelo menos fazer com que se vire.

Ele sorriu, e mesmo não vendo, Regina percebeu. Parecia não ter motivo, mas seus olhos brilhavam. Talvez por se dar conta de que por debaixo daquela jaqueta de couro e da calça preta, havia um homem com um coração enorme. A conversa anterior a fez perceber. E agora, ambos os pedidos foram concedidos. Foi quando ele se virou. Virou-se com um humor de total diferença. E se não tivesse presenciado o papo anterior, não diria de modo algum que, há pouco, havia um Robin magoado ali.

"Tatuagens, é?" O homem se pôs a sorrir de orelha à orelha. Ela soltou seu ombro e confirmou com a cabeça. Tempo depois, estava Hood lhe mostrando o desenho de um leão sobre seu pulso direito. O esboço era escuro, intenso. Regina deslizou os dedos sobre a tinta seca, se interessando sobre o que estava por detrás daquele desenho informal. Toda tatuagem tem um significado, pelo menos a maior parte delas.

"Um leão?"

"O quinto signo do zodíaco.." - a mulher o olhava, ainda tentando entender. Ele se concentrou no fato de os delicados dedos de Regina ainda o tocarem. - "Meu signo. Leão."

"Não sabia que o doutor tinha apego por astrologia."

"Pois bem, não é como se eu me importasse tanto. É que, na verdade, gosto do significado. Leão marca o momento em que os primeiros frutos nascem. É o signo da força da criação, dos primeiros resultados que surgem apesar das dificuldades. Daí a analogia do signo com o desafio e com a auto-afirmação." - Tomou fôlego e desta forma, continuou. - "Leão é conhecido pela força, até mesmo autoritária e tirânica, com que impõe sua vontade, para realizar seu próprio destino."

"Tudo faz sentido, agora." - Percebendo que continuavam parados, se prontificaram a continuar. Caminhando à leste. - "A lista, esse rolo todo de próprio destino.."

Num momento totalmente avulso, um repentino clarão de intensa luminosidade tomou conta do céu, tinha uma acentuada cintilação e precediu um trovão. Durou pouco, logo o relâmpago se desfez, apagando seus fios.

"Acho melhor irmos.." Verbalizou, a voz soando rouca e abafada. Era visível a vontade dele de permanecer exatamente aonde estava, exatamente com quem estava. "Vai começar a chover."

Caminharam por algumas quadras, sem conversar. Chegando em um ponto em que seriam obrigados a se separar, a casa de cada um era uma direção diferente, Regina se antecipou, despedindo-se. Andou alguns poucos passos e Robin a viu partindo. Antes que ela atingisse meados daquela rua, ele a gritou. "Regina!" A visão dela indo embora, mesmo que não estivesse indo embora de fato, o deixou com um aperto no lado esquerdo do peito. Ele sentiu uma vontade gigantesca de abraçá-la e se preocupar apenas no desfrute do agradável cheiro de amaciante daquele vestido ou com o ouvir de ruídos provenientes de saltos no asfalto.

"Não quer que eu te leve?"

Perguntou mas não esperou por uma resposta, já seguiu em direção aonde ela estava e assim seguiram.

Quilômetros mais para frente, a chuva veio, sem aviso prévio. Regina involuntariamente tentou cobrir seu cabelo. Observando-a, Robin caiu na gargalhada. Ela ficara toda desengonçada tentando se proteger dos pingos. A morena o olhou e parou ali, sem nem piscar, juntando-se na risada. Ela havia se comportado como uma menina mimada e isso era, de longe, bizarro. No cessar da risada, Regina continuou andando. Faltava pouco para chegar em sua casa e ela já começava a sentir as consequências do dilúvio que lhe causava arrepios e lhe esfriava a pele, a causando o efeito contrário da jaqueta quente de Robin Hood que antes a aquecera.

O canto de uma coruja deixou-se dispersar. Provavelmente estava perdida, Mills pensou. Elas costumam estar em áreas rurais e arborizadas, onde fazem seus ninhos e por mais antiquada que a pequena cidade poderia se mostrar, ainda assim era uma área urbana.

O torvo relâmpago transpareceu mais uma vez, a morena respirou fundo, tapou os ouvidos com seu indicador e contou até cinco, bem baixinho.

"Não se preocupe." Ele chegou mais perto, segurando carinhosamente no cotovelo dela, em apoio. "São apenas os anjos brincando."

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente e sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes.

"Seu pai." Repetiu o exercício com a respiração e virou o rosto para o lado, ele ainda estava lá tocando em seu braço. "Seu pai é um deles."

Robin sorriu, adorando o gracejo. Uma luz de conforto veio bem em direção à seu peito e se espalhou, transformando-se numa placa de proteção. Ele riu baixo, imaginando o pai. Imaginando a figura em uma versão angelical. Os olhos azuis do velho o ajudavam nessa visão, aqueles olhos que mais pareciam um pedaço dos mais altos céus.

Regina parou, freando devagar ao notar que ele não mais a acompanhava.

Virou-se e o viu.

Ele estava parado, com a cabeça pendendo. Os olhos fechados e braços totalmente abertos assim como Jesus na Cruz. Deixava a água cair, encharcar-lhe, tomar conta de seu corpo que estava tenso. Ela o observou por algum tempo, obcecada. Aquele homem não existia. Não poderia existir.

"O que foi?" Ela gritou na intenção de superar o som alto da chuva.

Encolhendo os braços, o loiro mudou de posição mas não deixou de desfrutar do véu que era aquele dilúvio. Robin havia passado muita sede em sua infância, parecia ser bobagem, mas ele glorificava as chuvas. Até as enchentes. Ele foi pobre um dia, sua infância não foi das melhores e só alguém que passara pelas mesmas dores, saberia e compreenderia o devido valor que ele dava às coisas. Água era algo sensacional. Conseguia apenas com um toque fazer crescer um broto, matar a sede de uma população inteira mas também conseguia matar alguém com sua ausência.

"A lista." Ele disse e por seu tom, podia-se julgar que, não sabendo como, de alguma forma a lista haveria de estar lá, junto deles. Sendo encharcada assim como suas vestes. Por sorte, não era isso.

"Que tem?"

"Um dos itens."

"Ficar na chuva?" Caçoou.

"Não, sua boba." O homem retomou sua antiga pose, estendendo mais uma vez os braços, esticando-os o máximo que podia. Fechou um olho, depois o outro. Pendeu a cabeça, gargalhando feito criança. Mills achou aquilo tudo uma graça. "Dance comigo." Ele disse.

"Aqui? Molhada?"

"Aqui, molhados."

Quando o loiro posicionou sua cabeça novamente ao lugar original, com o crânio facial cheio de gotículas, um vulto lhe atingiu a visão periférica. Os cabelos dela. Regina já estava mais do que próxima e entrelaçava seus braços envoltos a cintura do loiro, depois aconchegou sua cabeça em seu ombro, afundando no pescoço de Robin. Como era boa a sensação da amada lhe roçando o nariz no pescoço. E agora ela sussurrava em seu ouvido. "Só se cantar _I'll be seeing you_."

"A música da praia?" Ele perguntou sorrindo, percebendo já o quanto o frescor da chuva o favorecia, fazendo sentir-se cada vez mais o perfume da donzela. Era maravilhoso.

"A música da praia."

E a partir daquele momento, durante toda a dança, não escorria apenas água pelas nuvens macias do céu, do negrume da noite que encobria a cidade de Storybrooke. Das nuvens não chovia mais a água que os banhava. Das nuvens, agora, chovia amor.

E este os banhava também, só que com mais intensidade.


End file.
